Falling for a Demon Prince
by NSlover10938
Summary: My name is Suki Namikage my life has not been all that great I've had to live with my abusive father. I was the popular kid at school with a great personality with tons of friends but they don't see my true side the one hidden behind a mask of pain and sorrow. But it all changed when I meet Yusei who breaks my mask of sorrows, but will daddy come looking for me. YuseixOC Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Sorrows

Hey everyone this is a new story that came to me I hope you like it but I just wanted to say I don't own any of the yugioh character but please comment and fav back it would help a lot thanks oh this is a yuseixoc and some slight yaoi mixed in.

"hey"- talking

_"hey"- thoughts _

The darkness surrounded me, as I walked deeper and deeper in to the forest like abyss. My long blond hair with crimson strands gently blew behind me in the summer breeze, my sky blue eye scanned the tree line looking for my secret spot. My name is Suki Namikaze, I'm what everyone calls a popular kid but i don't act snotty and suck up like the rest do but I do wear lots of Gothic stuff. but that doesn't mean I'm into the whole cutting yourself thing, being emo or just plain crazy, i just think that black and red are amazing colors! Anyways you can put me in the group of nice kids who always has lots of close and caring friends with a soft side to them. I've lived in the village of Blood Shadows all my life but it was never easy, my thoughts began to drift back to when I was five years old.

13 years ago demons, werewolves, vampires and many other creatures of the night would attack the village every night like an endless plague, till the Black Brotherhood came to town. Most of the creatures ran for the hills when the brotherhood killed most of the population in a matter of days. They slayed every creature that disrupted human civilization, some demons vowed that one day they would return to take back what was rightfully theirs. Ever since then my father has been working with the brotherhood changing him into a power crazed maniac. That's when all the abuse started; first it was just taking punches and kicks, then the hurtful words came out, he always would call me the trash of the world and mother killer, after that was when all the sexual abuse started.

I let my tears fall from my eyes, this was the only time I could let my tears fall freely without worry of being beaten or being called a weak child. Then I found my favorite spot an open field miles from town with open sky perfect for stargazing, it was also a good place to hide from my father and for me to run away from him when my friends were too busy to come hang out or let me stay the night. I walked to the middle of the field and fell into the long grasses, staring into the night sky looking for all the consolations while holding my mother's dragon pendent. On the dragon's neck and back were different gems call chakra stone representing the different elements, holding a crystal that seemed to pulsate with different colors almost like it was a connected to my soul.

Then I stared at the moon simmering in the midnight sky, it was full which meant werewolves would be out to hunt and with me being so far out of the village I could be easily be killed by them. Suddenly howls begin to fill the air, first just one, then two, now hundreds which sent shivers of fear through my body, my father said there was only one or two left in existence. "_But I guess that was a lie to keep me home."_ I laid there silently listening to the constant howls, trying to figure out what had them in such a frenzy.

I decide to start heading back before I become their next meal even though it meant being with my father. As I slowly walked back, I would constantly stop every once and awhile to listen for snapping of branches or the crunching of leaves signaling that I was being followed. When I finally arrived at the cracked concrete pathway lead to the broken front door of my faded blue house, many people thought it was an abandoned house till they saw us going in and out of the house.

I slowly walk to the door and pull it open to see my father lazing on the couch watching some classified information on demons, and every other creature that have terrorized humans since the dawn of time.

"I'm home." I said while taking of my shoes, when I looked up I could see his angry eyes glaring at me.

"Where the hell have you been you stupid bitch!" He yelled.

"Sorry I was out with friends we had a group project we needed to do for class" I lied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said. "Just go to your room and leave me in peace." I nodded and walked upstairs, but when I opened the door I was shoved in and down onto my bed

"You have been such a naughty girl I'm going to have to punish you." Then, the first hit came hitting right in the stomach all I could do is gasp in pain if I cried or screamed it would just make him stronger and bolder.

"Oh come on, no need to hold back that pretty voice of yours I want to hear your screams!" but I kept my mouth shut. The beating lasted for an hour and he was not done with me yet, then he started to kiss me on the lips "_so gross!" _but the worse part of it was him trying to force his tongue into my mouth to French kiss me.

But I would never let him in my mouth, soon he began to kiss my neck and strip me of my crimson shirt that said Bad Ass Bitch Coming Through! Make Way For The Queen Of Mean! In sapphire lettering. It sickened me that he would go so far even with his own child. As soon as he was getting into it, he was finished; he got up and started to dressed.

In a gruff voice he said. "I have to go, I have work to do don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Got it bitch?" All I could do was nod as he walked out of my room and slammed the front door shut.

I lay there in my bed staring at the ceiling wishing I was never born into this hellhole. I turned my head and looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock I decided to go to take a long hot shower to wash off all the filth my father did to me. I slowly walked into the dark blue bathroom, which has a 360-degree shower with a steam shower built in. It also had a huge Jacuzzi in the corner with ten different settings, but I didn't want to sit in it today. So I walked over to my I-pod dock and put on one of my favorite songs called Prisoner by Jeffree Star. Then I walked over to shower, turn the water on to hot, stripped myself and walked in.

As soon as I walked into the shower I felt instant relief as the showerheads hit every achy muscle with searing hot water making them relax. After thirty minutes in the refreshing shower I walked back into my room grabbing my sheets and tossed them in the wash and put clean sheets on before jumping into bed and falling in to a deep sleep.

Far away from the village Blood Shadows, in the middle of the Demon's Shadow Forest was a three story mansion, it looked like something that came out of a fairy tale, in the front of the mansion was a statue with three creatures on the top first is Crimson Dragon then Winged Dragon of Ra and Yubel all back to back in fighting stance. Bloody roses surrounded the statue in an arrangement of soothing colors. On path made of pure gold that lead to the front door stood a young man named Yusei, who is in his late teens, his cobalt blue eyes looking at the statue trying his best to relax before his next meeting.

If you looked at him you would think he's just your average ordinary human, but he was not, he was a demon prince. He of course was the oldest of all his brothers, which meant he had more duties to perform then his two younger annoying brothers. Yami was the second oldest and only had to attend two or three meetings, while Jaden the childish one of all them didn't go to any meeting instead pulled pranks on everyone.

Yusei let out a long sigh; he was so tired from going through eight meeting. "_Only one more and I can be done for the day."_ He thought.

"Hey Yusei." Came a voice from behind Yusei, he turned to see Yami's lover Yugi smiling at him.

"Hey Yugi did you need something?" He smiled at his friend.

"No I just was about to head out to Blood Shadows village to find some ingredients for my potions." Yugi said while walking up to his friend.

"Why do you always go to that town you know of the slayers that live there and will kill anything that looks or resembles a creature of the night?" Yusei always worried for his friends and family.

"I know your worried Yusei but I've been there before and I always make sure not to get noticed." Yugi said encouraging his friend.

"Just be careful all right I don't want Yami coming after me saying I was responsible for your death." He chuckled at how protective Yami was over Yugi.

"You know I will, bye Yusei." He said while walking towards the gates.

"Bye Yugi have a good trip."

He watched as Yugi walk out of the gates, he sighed as he walked back into his home; it was time for the last meeting of the day. When he walked into the meeting room he saw both Yami and Jaden there, which was unusual.

"What's going Yami, Jaden?" He asked confused by all the commotion.

"Don't you feel it Yusei the immense power that's coming from one of the villages close by." Yusei stopped and felt it; it was so strong it was close to his and Yami's level. "_Why have we never felt it before and what has awakened such power." _Well this certainly changes the topic for their meeting.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream of Truth

Hey everyone second chapter added hope you like it as before this is a YuseixOC with a slight yaoi mix to it Please write back and tell me what you think i would really like if if i knew what you guys thought but no negative comments.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Back in Blood Shadow, I was having a strange dream. I was walking along a long narrow path surrounded by different trees and shrubs with eyes that watched my every move. I walked slowly keeping my guard up since I didn't know what was watching me, waiting to jump out of the shadows. It felt like I've been walking for hours when I saw a bright light at the end of the path, I ran toward the light and passed through it.

When the light dissipated I saw a huge field filled with roses, it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"So you have finally come my child?" said an angelic voice that echoed through the field.

"What are you talking about? Where am I and who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know? You are on the Crimson Moon Planet the birthplace of dragons and I am Amaya Namikaze your mother Suki, as for where I am?" A bright light appeared in front of me, it was so bright I had to cover my eyes until the light faded but I shocked to see my mother standing there with bright white wings sprouting out of her back.

"Mom?" I said with tears in my eyes, I bolted towards her and hugged her tight.

"I thought I would never see you again wait what are dragons?" I said through my sobs.

"It's good to see you again my daughter, I have been watching over you and saw what your bastard father has done to you and I wish I could have stopped him. To answer your question dragons are serpent creatures that can control different elements some can even master them all but this is not why I have summoned you here." She said in a very serious tone.

"What do you mean mom?" I was so confused "_what's going to happen_."

"Well dear your father and the Dark Brotherhood are trying to destroy the world with the dragon's powers and the only way to get it is to get rid of the creatures of the night. This is because the demons have put a protection spell on all the dragons so no one can get at their power except for one person."

Ok she lost me. "_Why would they want to destroy the world and who is this person that can get through demon barriers to get at dragons powers_."

"Who can access dragon's power?"

She sighed and said, "you are the one who can access their power, you were born with dragon blood, you are a Dragonborn, that's why your father is keeping so close you so you can get their power and use you to kill everyone."

I looked at her in shock. "_I'm the one but I don't have any powers."_

"Sweetheart I have unlock tiny bits of your power but the rest of them wont unlock until after your nineteenth birthday on a full moon, you will have a killer headache and will be unconscious for three days or more to regenerate magic." "_Why me_ _of all people?"_ I thought.

"Are you a Dragonborn, what powers are lock away and what is unlocked?" I heard her laugh.

"I suppose your father never told you anything about me or the powers I passed down to you, yes I am a Dragonborn and I have lived for thousands of years. The power I unlocked was telekinesis all you have to do is concentrate on an object and you can control where it is and what it does." "_To bad it does not work on people." _I thought_. _

"We will talk about the other powers another time, its time for you to get up and head to school goodbye sweetheart, stay strong." Tears ran down my cheeks.

"No mother don't leave me!" I screamed and shot up in bed.

I looked around and found I was in my stark bedroom I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:45 and classes started at 9:25. I jumped out of bed and started to get ready grabbing a tight blue shirt that acted like a second layer of skin, then I grabbed my black leather skirt and slipped it on, last was my shoes which were 8in black high heels. I grab my laptop; I-pod, cell phone, and my bag filled with all my books for class and headed downstairs to find some breakfast. I look in the fridge and the cupboards to find anything to eat or choke down. All I could find was cereal and milk, so cereal would have to do as I ate quickly and ran out the door to school.

When I got to school I started to head for my locker to meet up with my friends. I rounded the corner to come face to face with Aster Phoenix who was the most popular guy in the school while I was the most popular girl in school. We stare at each other for what seemed like hours until he walked around me, like usual he never talks to anyone, I let out a sigh and continue to my locker.

I saw my three best friends leaning against my locker, the first one was Tea Gardner, and she has shoulder length dark brown hair with blue eyes and is 17 years old with a passion for dancing. Next to her was Carly Carmine she loves to take pictures of everyone and everything along with journalism. "_She writes like crazy!" _She has long black hair with cool grey eyes that were covered with round geekish glasses. Last but not least was Jesse Anderson, who is like a sister to me even though she loves to prank and annoy me, but I still love her; she has long ocean blue hair with sparkling teal eyes. I walked over to them.

"Hey girls what's up?" I said with a smile.

"There you are Suki where have you been you're always here before we are, we thought you were sick" Jesse said in a whinny upset voice. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Well I woke up late." They looked at me like I grew two heads; then the bell rang signaling the beginning of class we all walk into class together. Eight hours of pure boredom passed but I was not paying attention my dream that still plagued my mind. I walked out of school and started to head back home still thinking of the dream I had. "_Was it just a dream if it was why did it feel so real." _

Yugi: comment and fav before she makes me do something!

NSlover: why do you think i would do something to you? *twirling a pen between her fingers*

Yami: when do i get to have my fun with my adorable uke? *eyes tracing Yugi's body licking his lips*

NSlover: I'd run if I were you *Yugi runs off* go get him just don't make him too sore I need him for the next chapter.

Yami: Yugi, come out come out Yugi!

Yugi: you really think that's going to work Yami! ah no get away from me I'm sore from last night ahhh!

Yami: MINE!


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

Yugi: Welcome back everyone! New chapter with me in it! Just Like before no rude comments, This story has yaoi in later chapter!

Yusei: Yeah so if you don't like don't read

NS: Enjoy!

Yugi was walking into the village of Blood Shadows when he felt a huge magical energy hit him square in the chest, he was so surprised to feel such powerful energy coming from the town that was right in front of him. "_How could we not feel such power coming from here? I thought we all got out of here when the Black BrotherHood came, why could we not sense them until now?"_ He continued into town until he came to a shop call Faithful Priests of Hell, he opened the door and walked to the counter. Where a low voice came greeted him.

"Who dares to enter my sanctum!?"

Yugi replied. "The demon who's brothers were slain by the sword of god."

The person walked out from the shadows with a smile her face. Her long white hair glistened like snow in the sun and eyes were glassy with blindness that always followed you like they knew you were there.

"So what can I do for you today?" Yugi took out a list and handed it to the Lucy Phamtombeast she turned and began to gather the items around the shop.

"How can you walk like that when you're blind?" Yugi asked Lucy as she moved around the aisles with ease.

"I feel the vibrations in the floors even though I can't see I the colors of the world I can see the dark shadows that surrounds a person, no one has a clean pass." She said as she turned to Yugi tipping over her own two feet as she walked towards him. Yugi being the gentlemen that he was caught her before she could hit the ground and save all the supplies that fell out of her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz." She said.

"It's fine, as long as you alright." he said with a kind and gentle smile.

"Here are the supplies that you wanted, that will be 500 dollars." He hands her the money.

"Thanks have a good day."

Before he left the store she yelled. "Make sure you tell Yusei he needs to pay for the last items he bought or I will come after him for it." Yugi just laughed and walked out the door he began walking home when he started to come to a school, he saw a beautiful girl with long blond hair with crimson strands walking from the school towards him. She was wearing a tight blue shirt with a black leather skirt and high heels that made her taller than she was. Then he saw her eyes a light sky blue that showed pain, sorrow, and he could see she was alone. Next thing he knew she bumped in to him. "_She must have a lot on her mind if she's running into people" _Then he felt it again the magical power it was coming from her!_ "Who and what is she?"_

I was in the middle of thinking of what my mother had told me when I ran into someone and fell on my ass.

"Ow that hurt" I look up to see a boy maybe a year younger than me his hair was spiked up in a star shape it was jet black with an amethyst outline, his bang were a golden yellow reminding me of the bright sun. His glowing amethyst eyes burrowed into my soul.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you." I said.

"No it's alright here take my hand." He extended his hand out for me to take, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"By the way my name is Yugi Moto you?" He said in a gentle voice.

"I'm Suki Namikaze it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I talked to you somewhere in private?" Now I was confused_. "I just meet the guy and he wants to talk to me in private."_

"Sure you lead the way."

We walk outside the village into the forest when he stopped and turned to me.

"So tell me what you are and why you have been living in the village?" He asked.

"Well I have lived in the village with my dad and I don't exactly know". He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean you don't know how could you not know what you are!" I glared at him.

"And what about you, I think you should tell me what you want and what you are!" He looked at me surprised that I said such a thing.

"I guess that I can't hide the truth from you I'm a demon and what I want is to know why you have such a powerful magical energy." "_I don't know why, but I think I could trust this guy."_ I sat on the ground and began telling my story.

"And that's what I am, I guess I never really got to know my mother and my father keeps everything a secret from me." I said resting my head on my knees trying my best not to cry. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me holding me tight.

"I'm sorry, I never knew that your father were using you like tool." Then Yugi got an idea and smirked behind my back. Suddenly I hear him chant something in my ear and everything goes black.

Yugi: ooo I'm such a badboy!

NS: you know Yami would have fun with you if he wasn't in trouble for making you sore. *looking into the cage*

Yami: You know i hate you!

NS: i know but if you weren't a fucking dog in heat all the time i would let you have Yugi but he cant be sore for the book.

Yugi: Please fav and comment before she lets Yami out of his cage!


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl of His Dreams

Yugi: NS, NS where are you chapter four is ready for you!

NS: You put it on and leave me alone.

Yugi: but but...

Jaden: Yugi i'd leave her alone she really looks like she is going to kill you.

Yugi: Fine! everyone here, no Rude comments, Please comment and fav you can also leave ideas for NS to add, Remember this is yaoi and YuseixOC.

Jaden: SO ENJOY! THE GIRL OF HIS DREAM!

Yusei woke up to yelling and screaming coming from downstairs. The one reason why he hated being a demon his hearing was way too sensitive. Slowly Yusei got up, got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with a red dragon etched into it and black leather jeans. When he got downstairs he found both his brothers were yelling at Yugi who was carrying a beautiful girl in his arms.

"Yugi, why did you bring a human back here?" Yusei asked ignoring his brothers, who were upset, especially Yami. "_He must think he's being replaced with this girl but knowing Yugi it's a good reason_."

"I brought her back because her magical powers are stronger as yours and Yami's combined." Yugi said

"Wait, are you saying this is the person that was giving off so much energy that we could feel all the way out here!" All three brothers said astonished that it was her that had all this magical energy within her.

"Yes this is her, but I need somewhere to put her for now until we can find her a room." Yugi said looking down at the girl in his arms.

Yusei sighed and said, "Put her in my room its not like I use it a lot anyways." Yugi smiled and chuckled walking up the stairs towards Yusei's room.

"Never thought you would let a human in your room Yusei." Yusei turned to Yami.

"Just be glad it's my room not yours smartass." Jaden just laughed at Yami and went back to finding a lover before Yusei picks one for him.

The door creaked open, Yusei turned his head to find Aster, Tea, and Carly returned home from school.

"Hey you three how was school hopefully nothing to eventful happened." He said.

"No nothing to eventful other than our friend was acting very strange today." Yusei just shook his head.

"Well that's normal for humans, I'm heading back to my room if anyone needs me." He walked to his room and found the girl sleeping soundly; he closed the door behind him quietly trying not to wake her. Looking over the girl he saw her beautiful blond hair lightly tucked behind her ear, he could not help but reach over and touch it so soft almost like silk. Then he saw the crystal laying on the bed he picked it up to get a better look at it and found that it gave off a pulsing light like it was a living organism. "_How can a crystal have a pulsating light unless it's connected to this girl?" _He looked at her. "_Such a beautiful girl hopefully she will wake up soon."_ He went to his desk and found some paperwork that he needed to read and go through or they will never be able to show the Black Brotherhood who's really in control.

I slowly awoke from pitch darkness to a dimly lit room, only to remember that a guy named Yugi abducted me. I shot straight up in bed and looked around the room, it was a dark blue with silver streaks in different directions they looked like shooting stars streaking across the midnight sky. It had everything expensive in it, even a 62in flat screen TV hanging on the wall then I looked over at a desk were I saw a tall dark figure relaxing in a desk chair not paying attention to me. Then a deep soul soothing voice came from the figure sending shivers of delight through out my body.

"Well it looks like your wake I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." He turned his head up towards me and our eyes meet, his deep cobalt blue eyes drew me to him.

When I looked up to the girl I saw her light sky blue eyes that locked onto me keeping me in a breathless state, her eyes had me trapped they begged me to never leave her only to stay and love her. I never thought I would fall for this girl let alone a human; he put his papers down on the desk and walked over to the beauty before him. But stopped when he saw her become frightened and start to crawl way from him, when Yusei saw this, his heart nearly shattered.

When I saw him come towards me, I was scared that he was going to kill me so I started to crawl to the other side of the bed to put some distance between us, when he stopped and look at me with hurt filled eyes. "_Why is he looking at me like that? I don't understand!?_"

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you, I won't hurt you I promise." He said with such a soft voice I could just fall right into it.

"Why should I trust you? Everyone I seem to trust just hurts me!" I yelled with tears running down my cheeks. Yusei's eyes widened when he heard her crying softly he teleported behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her trying to calm her down.

"Hush, little one I promise to never hurt you, please don't be afraid of me I could never hurt you." Yusei said with a loving voice. My eyes widen no one has ever said anything so nice to me like that before. I close my eyes and lean back into the boy, when I calmed down for a little I decided to ask him who he was.

"So what's your name?" I asked a little scared that he will betray me like the others.

"My name is Yusei Fudo the first demon prince and what is your name beautiful." He asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm Suki Namikaze, so you're a prince?" I asked blushing _"Me beautiful?"_

"Yes does that surprise you?" I rest head back against his should.

"No its just you just don't act like one is all." All he could do was laugh.

We sat up talking until two in the morning when I yawned and snuggled into Yusei's warm embrace. "Tired Suki, you should sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I smiled and nodded; he released his arms around my waist so I could lay down, I felt my eyes begin to drift close. Before I fell into sleep I felt Yusei tuck me in.

"Goodnight Suki." He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Yusei." I say as I drift into sleep.

When he was sure she was asleep he walked out of his room and headed for the roof, when he got to the top he laid down and looked at the stars trying to figure out why he was falling in love.

"So this is where you went in a hurry." Said a masked man with a shadow figure by his side.

"Well you two know me better than anyone Bruno, Yugi." The two walk out from the shadows.

"So how's Suki hopefully she hasn't driven you insane yet?"

Yusei sighed "no I think in falling in love with her." Yugi grinned like a crazy man, while Bruno narrowed his eyes at the thought.

"Yusei's finally growing up!" Yusei couldn't help but laugh at Yugi.

"I guess I am Yugi, well I'm heading to bed, night." They looked at each other.

"Night." They said. Yusei walked into his room to see Suki sleeping like a baby. "_She's way too cute for her own good_." He laid down on the other side of the bed and began to drift into sleep with dreams of Suki and him together.

NS: Jaden get your ass back here!

Yusei: what did he do this time

NS: nothing he just wont let me take picture of him and Jesse together.

Yusei: *whispers* they do it in his room and there is a spot on his bookshelf where you can set up a video camera to catch something more interesting!

NS: yes thank you, anyways comment or fav chapter 5 is on the way


	5. Chapter 5: Home of Monsters

Jaden: finally she finished!

NS: shut up i already have a headache and your not helping

Jaden: hissy pissy Yusei why is she so mean!?

Yusei: i'm not answering that, Anyways enjoy the chapter.

I woke up from my an embarrassing dream where Yusei and I were having sex, all the images came back to me and all I could do was blush a deep crimson. While I sit up I look for Yusei finding him sleeping next to me and I could not help but smile he looked so peaceful while sleeping. Then I heard my phone go off so I got out of bed and walked over to the desk and found my school bag on top of it. I dug around in my bag till my hand found the vibrating device but when I looked to see who was calling my heart shattered and tears ran down my face. It was my father I thought about answering, and then I hit end call, popped out the battery laid it on the desk and walked over to the window bench. I looked out the window letting my tears fall freely and slipped in my headphones and listened to Lightning by The Wanted.

I heard Yusei wake up two hours later, I calmed myself down as much as I could, but he seemed to know I was upset about something.

"Morning Suki, are you all right?" He asked and came over to me and extended his hand out to me, I grabbed his hand with a light blush on my cheeks; he pulled me to my feet and into a loving hug.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked in a worried voice all I could do was shake my head no, then I feel his hands run up and down my back lightly in a comforting motion.

"I'm always here if you need to talk and I will always listen to you." I smiled and pulled back to look at those deep cobalt blue eyes. Then the moment was ruined by the sound of knocking on the door, we both sighed.

"Come in" Yusei commanded.

When the door opened it was Yugi.

"Just making sure that you are not skipping out on your duties for the day and just wanted to barrow Suki if you don't mind." He said walking over to me and grabbing my arm and started to drag me out of the room.

"Hey where the hell are you taking me!?" Yusei sighed.

"He's giving you the tour because I have to do work sorry." I smile at him.

"Its fine especially since I can have revenge on Yugi for yesterday." Yusei laughed while Yugi looked scared.

We walked all around the house he showed me where the meeting room was and where I could go to find him if I've ever need anything when we were in Yugi's room his lover came in and glared at me.

"Suki I would like to introduce you to Yami my lover, I hope you don't freak out because were gay." I looked at the guy next to Yugi, they were exactly alike but there were some big differences, first was their eyes Yami's eyes are blood red while Yugi's were an amethyst. Then there were the blond streaks in his black hair that looked like lightning bolts in a storm.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Suki." I looked at him.

"It's nice to meet you as well I've heard a lot about you from Yugi."

Then the door slammed open I saw Yusei standing there with an angry look along with another a boy with two toned brown hair.

"So this is where you ran off to, you are supposed to be at the meeting with the rest of us." Yusei growled.

"But I don't what to go this meeting going to be so boring all we ever do is listen to people complain." He said with a pout on his face.

"We know but we have too or they will never leave us alone." Yusei stated with a roll of his eyes. He looked over to see me looking back and fourth between the two.

"Hi Suki hope your enjoying the tour, but I need to grab my brother from you and Yugi so we can head back to the meeting." I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Just one question who's that behind you." I saw the boy smiled at me.

"I'm Jaden Yuki Yusei's and Yami's third brother it's nice to see someone new around this old place." I smile at him before Yugi began dragging me out of the room so I turned around and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whimpered rubbing the spot gently soothing the pain away.

"That's for dragging everywhere!" I laughed.

We continued on our tour of the house when we came into the family room where five people were lounging and playing video games. "_I guess even demons get bored_."

"Yo, Yugi come to play a couple of rounds with us." Said a blond haired boy with caramel colored eyes.

"Sorry Joey maybe later I'm giving a tour to Suki right now." He turned to me with a smile.

"Well she's a beauty it nice to meet you Suki I'm Joey I hope we can be friends."

I smiled and replied. "Of course we can be friends." Then the other four came over.

"Here let me introduce you to everyone this is Alexis, Syrus, Ryo, and Crow." He said while pointing to each of them

"It's nice to meet all of you." They all smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well."

Soon we left the family room and headed to the kitchen since I have not had anything to eat. When we walked in we saw blood splashed everywhere on the walls the ceiling and the floors.

"Is it always like this?" I turned to Yugi.

"No not usually only during feeding time." That's when we saw 5 people eating like crazy.

"Will you guys stop making a mess and come meet our newest member." I heard laughter before they appeared in front of us.

"Sorry Yugi but it's so good and who is the beautiful girl here before us is she fresh meat?" I gulped; Yugi appeared in front of me and growled at the five who backed down from the challenge.

"You will leave her alone or you will have to deal with Yusei or me." He hissed at them.

"Sorry we are not used to human blood being around is all." I let out a small sigh.

"Suki I like you to meet Chazz, Bastion, Tristan, Jim, and Axel they can go crazy sometimes over food but if they do something just let me know and I will show them their place." He said in an angered tone.

"Sorry we acted like that Suki please forgive us." I nodded.

"You're forgiven."

"I'm surprised Suki I never seen anyone forgive anyone so fast." He said as we walked down the hall towards the meeting room.

"Well its better to forgive and forget than to hold a grudge over someone's head forever" I said soon we came to the door of the meeting only to have it open for us. Yusei stood there for a minute; he looked over worked and frustrated.

"Yusei are you all right?" I was concerned about him

"Yeah I'm just tired I never get to have a long break is all." He saw that I was frowning at his answer.

"Anyways want to meet the rest of the gang." I smiled at him.

"Sure."

We walked into the meeting room towards a table were three people sat.

"Suki this is Jack, Seto, and Marik." I smiled

"It's very nice to meet you all." They just nod at me.

"There are three others missing your going to have to meet them later but their names are Carly, Tea, and Aster they go to school." I look at him.

"Their full names wouldn't be Carly Carmine, Tea Gardner, and Aster Phoenix." They looked at me in shock.

"Then there's no need I already know them I go to the same school as they do." Yusei smiled.

Then Yugi came out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"I'm barrowing this." Then we disappeared and appeared in some cave next to the huge mansion.

"Where are we Yugi?" he turned to me and smiled.

"Are you ready to meet your first dragons?" I cocked my head to the side until I remember that I'm a Dragonborn so I nod my head as we walked deeper into the cave.

"Stop here for a minute I need to take down the barrier." But I could not hear him; all I could hear were the dragons calling out to me and I walked right into the barrier.

Suki! Yugi screamed as she was obliterated into tiny particles.

Yugi: i Killed Suki!

NS: yeah you sure did nice going there slick

Yusei: YUGI!

Yugi: SHIT it wasn't me its NS shes the writer

NS: please comment and fav and if you have any ideas for the book let me know. Chapter 6 is on the way


	6. Chapter 6: A Confused Heart

Jaden: Welcome back everyone I'm the only one that's here for the moment so ill just get to the point NO rude comments and Always comment and fav so enjoy the new chapter!

NS: *walks in* wow! you finally got it Jay

The barrier blinded my sight for a second only to have my breath taken away with many dragons flying around. A dragon made of crimson scales landed in front of me its yellow eyes watching me with curiosity.

"Welcome Dragonborn to Dragons Blood Cavern the last safe haven for all dragons I'm the Crimson Dragon and you are Suki Namikaze the daughter of Amaya Namikaze."

"Wait you knew my mother?" I was shocked most people did not know of my mother because of her early death.

"Yes little one we all knew your mother she warned us about you father and about what will happen to you on your nineteenth birthday." Then I felt a weight on my shoulders it was a small dragon_ "he's so cute!_" he was covered green scales with white scales on his underside that ran from his head to the tip of his tail. He has four limbs but no wings, on the top his head and all along his spine was soft blue hair, and on the top of his back legs was a small tuff of orange hair. His cute face was what had me falling in love, his big golden eyes pulled you in and begged you to love him for all eternity. Covering his face was a mask made of bone which went out three ways in the back to left the right and down the middle with black tips that looked like horns.

"And who is this little guy?" I looked back up at the Crimson dragon.

"His name is Stardust Xiaolong he is the son of Stardust Dragon."

Three dragons landed next to the crimson dragon one was pure white with light blue eyes, then there was a black dragon that had flame red eyes and the last one was another white dragon with light blue armor and purple accents with the same yellow eyes as the crimson dragon.

"Hi there Dragonborn I am Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"I'm Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"I'm Stardust Dragon." I looked at all of them in awe when I heard my name being yelled on the other side of the barrier. It sounded like Yugi was in pain.

"You should get going little one I think you gave everyone a heart attack out there, oh also Xiaolong is going to stay with you to keep you safe." I smiled and waved goodbye as I ran out of Dragons Blood Cavern.

Yusei heard Yugi cry out Suki's name actually the whole meeting heard Yugi and turned towards the window. Yusei, Yami, and Jaden excuse themselves and teleported into the cave to find Yugi on his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yugi what happened where's Suki?" Yami asked but that only made him cry harder then before. Then his voice came out in trembling sobs.

"I, I tried to stop her bbut she walked into the barrier." Everyone looked at the barrier in shock.

"Did you tell her that she has to wait for the barrier to be down before she could walk in?" Yusei asked trying hardest not to cry or yell at Yugi.

"That's the thing I told her and she kept walking like I hadn't said a word." He explained calming down a little bit.

They all stared at the barrier only to see that it opened up and Suki ran out with a dragon on her shoulders.

"What's going on out here, Yugi why are you crying?" I worriedly asked looking back and forth between everyone when I felt arms circle around behind me I looked to see it was Yusei he looked like he was about to break down crying as well.

"Don't scare us like that again." He said in a serious voice. I was turned around and a pair of lips crashed on to mine. My eyes widened in shock, but then started to drift close at the feeling, it was like a thousand lighting bolts were traveling through my body. We pulled apart and looked at each other with smiles on our faces "Well that was unexpected." I said with a blush on my face.

"I think we need to have a long discussion about what I am." I said.

"Well it will have to be later, we have to get back to the meeting before they come looking for us." We all nod Yugi and I went into the family room were we played Call of Duty with Joey and Crow while we waited for the long meeting to be over.

"Damn it! We lost again to a girl that's just sad! Crow yelled I just laugh at them.

"I have played this game before at home I was past level one hundred online." I chuckled placing the controller down with the others.

"What was your online name?" Crow asked.

"It's BlackRavenSpirit." I said smiling at him.

"No wonder why you're so good I've played against you before and you always got over a hundred kills and zero deaths." We laugh.

"Yeah I've been playing video games since I was a seven so my hand eye coordination is really good." We walked to Yusei room.

"Well I'm going to relax for a while before the meeting so I'll talk with you guys later." They smiled.

"Sure see you."

After closing the door I turned to the desk and grabbed my phone, put the battery back in, turned it on. I looked to see that I had two hundred phone calls and three hundred txt messages. They were all from my fucking father; I didn't even bother to look at them. Then my phone began to vibrate and I look to see it was Jesse who was calling, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where the hell are you!" I tried to remember but I did not have any idea.

"I don't know" I said grabbing my bag from the desk and sat on the bed.

"What are you talking about how could you not know!" I sighed.

"It's a long story." I was hoping she would believe me.

"Well I have to go now you can tell me the whole story later." Then she hung up.

I grabbed my extra clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. When I walked into the bathroom it looked almost exactly like mine except it was a blood red bathroom so I turned on the shower and began to strip myself of my clothes when I felt claws dig in my shoulders.

"Oh I'm sorry Xiaolong, I don't think you want to have a shower with me." I chuckled when I heard a snort and jumped off my shoulders onto the counter he looked like a kicked puppy. So I tossed my shirt at him and he caught it with his mouth just like a dog would with a ball. I just laugh and walk into the shower, as the water hit my head I closed my eyes and thought back to early when Yusei kissed me_. "Should I have liked it I mean he is a demon and I'm just a nobody why would he do this to me when we know nothing about each other. It's just so confusing."_ I quickly finished my shower.

As I dried myself I heard the door to the room open.

"Suki you still in here?" Came Joey's voice, I stick my head out.

"Yeah I'm still in here I'll be out in a minute, ok." He shook his head, so I quickly change into a blood red shirt that said Messing With The Devil And Still Kicking Ass. Then I slipped into a black skirt that had red streaks running all the way down to the red lace on edge of the skirt. Then I slipped into my red 4in heels. I picked up Xiaolong and put him in my arms when he was comfortable I picked up my clothes and walked out of the bathroom to see Joey sitting in the bench seat in the window.

"So what's up?" I said sitting on the bed.

"I was wondering if we could get to know each other a little before the meeting with everyone." I smile.

"Sure what do you want to know other than I have video game skills" We smile at each other.

"Well where do you come from and how did you figure out that Yugi was not human?" He asked.

"I come from the village known as Blood Shadows and I could tell because it's a small town and I know everyone in the village also because his aurora seemed off."

An hour later of long lasting conversations the door opened to reveal Yusei, Yami and Jaden.

"We are ready you two." They said stepping aside

Joey: why do i have this bad thing this next chapters going to be interesting.

NS: IDK the bad feeling is just in the air i guess

Yami: *GROWL* NS!

NS: What now?

Yami: IM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU MADE MY AIBOU CRY!

NS: hehe love to see you try to when i hold the magical pen which means IM IN CONTROl *evil smile*

Yami: eeeep! COMMENT AND FAV BEFORE SHE MAKES ME DO SOMETHING I REGRET!


	7. Chapter 7: The Revealing Meeting

NS: new chapter! please no rude comments and comment and fav i love to hear what you think.

"Ok let's go Xiaolong." He jumped off my arms and flew around me as we walked down to the meeting room. As I walked in it went dead silent all eyes were on me as we slowly came into the room.

"Suki!" Came two very familiar voices I turned around just in time to be tackled to the floor by Carly and Tea.

"What are you doing here?" All I could do was laugh as they glared at everyone protecting me.

"Well if you let go and let me have a seat I will tell you alright." They pouted crawling off.

"Fine." Yusei offered his hand to me I grabbed it with a light blush on my cheeks. He smiled and pulled me to my feet, we walked over to where four chairs were open. I sat in the chair at the end of the table while the others took their seats. Xiaolong landed on my lap and sat there glaring at everyone as if to say do anything to hurt her and I will light your asses on fire.

"Let's begin." said Yusei.

"Ok Suki we all got a lot of questions so who would like to go first." Yusei looked over everyone looking for volunteers.

"I will." Yugi Said interlocking his fingers together to rest his chin on.

"Alright what would you like to know Yugi?" I asked petting Xiaolong to relax my nerves that were telling me to run.

"The barrier earlier how did you walk through it I thought only demons could get through the barrier without being killed?" Yugi asked, everyone's eyes widen in shock turning waiting for the answer to slip from my lips.

"Well I guess I'm not exactly human I'm known as a Dragonborn or a person born with the blood of a dragon that's why I can walk right through because only those with dragon blood or demon blood can walk through with out getting hurt." They all sat there surprised that I knew so much about their kind. But Seto seemed to be the only one not in shock. Yusei seemed to notice this as well.

"Seto anything you want to tell us." Seto seem caught off guard.

"Well she's not the first of her kind but I think she already knew that and it's only passed down from generation to generation." I only nod.

"So was your mom or your dad the Dragonborn before you?" They all see Suki flinch when they said dad, _"why did they have to bring up that subject."_ I tried my best not to shake but I was failing miserably.

"My mother was the Dragonborn before me and my father…" everyone saw her lips stopped moving and her body began to shake violently there was terror in her eyes as they darkened in color, Yugi saw this and began to speak.

"Since I'm the only one she has told I will tell you the rest about her father, he has done many things to hurt Suki from abusing her to locking her in her room and not feeding her for days. Her father is a part of the Black Brotherhood, but Suki is not they just wanted her to keep as their toy." All eyes widen in shock as they all watched as Yusei walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yusei in a hurt filled asked.

"I don't know I guess I didn't trust you, I lost how to trust people only to have them throw it back in my face, so I don't trust people so easily anymore." I said resting in those comforting arms when a new voice came from a cross the table.

"I want proof!" I looked to see a red head girl said it, her eyes glared at me with so much hate almost like she was going to murder me from across the table.

"Akiza leave her alone she's already been though enough." Yusei growled at her.

"But seeing as it is an unanimous decision I'll ask, for the people who want proof of Suki's abuse, raise your hands." I blinked watching in pure shock as one hand turned into many but I guess I couldn't blame them when they do not know me.

"Well Yusei it seems I'm not the only one who wants proof." I sighed lightly pushing Xiaolong to get him to move but he wouldn't budge so I stood making him jump onto the table.

"I guess I've got no choice." I grab the hem of my shirt.

"Suki you don't have to do if you really don't want to." I heard Jaden, Yugi, Yusei, Yami, Tea, and Carly yell. "No it's fine." I said and pulled my long sleeve shirt off. When it hit the floor I heard gasps and saw almost everyone's eyes widen in horror. Bruises littered my whole upper body including my back, and arms. The bruises were jet black from day after day of being abused, the long and terrible scars literally glowed off of the black bruises making my condition look more unruly. Around my wrist were red rings from handcuffs that rubbed my skin raw, but the worst was the internal damage I have either broken or cracked ribs and have been in the hospital over 20 times.

I looked over at everyone to see they were gripping the table with such force I thought the whole table was going to break into pieces. I slipped on my shirt again, when I finished I looked up to see the only one that looked like she were laughing to herself was the red hair bitch Akiza, she looked at me with such disgusted and disgrace that I felt like I was in my fathers presents. I could tell she was just like my father does not care about anyone else except for when she wants something. "I don't believe her those marks and bruises could be self-inflicted." she stated.

Then anger flooded through my senses and started to lose control, the room became very cold, high gusts of wind whipped through the meeting room. Almost everyone saw that my crystal glow a ice blue but what shocked them the most was that my light blue eyes were now blood red and were slit like a dragons. The vase in the middle of the table levitated off the table and was thrown across the table at Akiza at lightning fast speed.

"What the!" Was all that could be heard before the vase smash into her face, she look like a soaked dog and her face was as red as a tomato with embarrassment.

She got up and excused herself from the room. Yusei and Yugi were trying to clam me down but nothing seemed to break through to me. "Yusei kiss her again that's the only way we can get through to her!" Yugi screamed over the raging winds the whipped through out the room. Yusei grabbed Suki's chin and tilted it up towards his face, slowly he lowered his lips on to hers, when their lips touched the same feelings came forth and again took him away on a journey of passion. The winds in the room suddenly stopped and warmth began to fill the room again; all eyes were on the two. Yusei pulled back to see Suki's eyes begin to turn back to the beautiful blue that he'd come to love so much, until he saw her begin to sway and caught her before she fell into unconsciousness.

Everyone was in shock they looked at Suki who was in Yusei's arms.

"Is she all right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I think she's just tired from using to much magical energy." Yusei said holding her close.

"What the hell just happened, how could she pick up and throw the vase at such speeds without touching it?" Said the green haired twins, that were sitting close to Akiza's seat when the event happened.

"Akiza must have hit a very sore spot I believe that when she said that Suki did that to herself she snapped. From what I've read from books, she went into a dragon mode where her eyes will turn into different colors, her nails become sharper than a blade, growing horns and wings. Her strength can become as strong as demons enough to stand her own ground, and she will learn how to control and breathe the different elements. What she used before was telekinesis it's where she can pickup objects with her mind, she can use this as a weapon like she demonstrated or she could use it for other things." Seto explained, Yusei could only sigh.

"Let's call this meeting adjourned." He said before teleporting to his room. Everyone in the room could tell Yusei was not in the mood to continue so everyone went to do what they wanted to do. Yusei laid Suki down on the bed when he hears a knock on his door, when he opened he saw Yugi with Ryo and Isis.

"Can we see Suki we want to help in anyway we can." Said Yugi, Yusei stepped aside and let them in. As Ryo and Isis worked on Suki, Yugi and Yusei left the room to talk.

"So explain to me why you look like a kick puppy left out on the streets." Yugi asked.

"Yugi what would you do if you were in my position would you help Suki the girl you love or would you help Akiza your friend?" Yusei was literally being ripped into two by these two.

"Well I have to say help Suki, as for my reasons she's more important because she makes you happy it's been a long time since I've seen you smile my friend also Akiza made you look like a total idiot in front of everyone, also Suki seems to falling for you prince charming and trusts you more than anyone." Yusei shook his head and smiled

"I guess you have a good point Yugi." They walked back in to see the two medics finished and were taking a break.

"So what's her condition?" They asked.

"Well she had 6 broken ribs 2 cracked, the bruises have been healed to the point we can't see them anymore, lastly we did a full body inspection and everything came out fine."

NS:Yay finally i could write this chapter school like to pound homework into me so please comment and fav it would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth to Love

WARNING : smex finally every thing fell into place please comment and review

I was back on the Crimson planet, it was a beautiful place the plants were a healthy green with blooming flower that fill the air with relaxing scent. I was lying underneath a lilac bush that was in full bloom, thinking of Yusei when my mother appeared in front of me startling my thoughts

"Hello mother." I said not moving from my spot.

"Hello dear." She said obviously wanting to move onto the subject of the meeting incident.

"What happened to me in the meeting, why did I lose control like that?" I looked over to her.

"You went into dragon mode, when our emotions go overboard we can lose control but once you turn nineteen I will train you how to control this power along with other things." She looked towards me before taking a seat beside me.

"I'm just surprised that you threw a vase at that Akiza girl I know she said some hurtful things but don't you think you went a little too far." I could only laugh closing my eyes.

"No I don't think I went far enough!" She chuckled.

"OK now what about that boy that kissed you twice in one day." I blushed beet red trying not to attack my mother as see kept blabbing on and on about Yusei.

"I..I um…" I stuttered

"You like him don't you!" I was at a loss of words as she acted like a teenager, so I just nodded.

"I'm so happy for you he seems like a good choice for you." Then I felt I was coming to back in the real world.

"Well it looks like I'm leaving again, goodbye mother." I said as I faded from my dreams.

I slowly come too, my eyes felt begin to close again wanting to sleep my very tired body but I needed to get up. At first everything was a blur then my eyes started to adjust and I saw Yugi and Yusei having a discussion about me by the sound of it.

"How much do you love Suki and be honest." Yugi asked I listened wanting to hear his answer.

"I love her so much, I just want to be with her sharing her happiness and her sorrows with her, I want to be her strength when she needs it and I want to be with her for the rest of my life." When I heard Yusei I almost burst into tears I was so happy, I saw them both stand and walk out of the room without noticing I was awake. I sat up in bed lightly stretching my back before grabbing my phone of the desk to see if there were any new messages from my friend but it seemed like my father was more than pissed. I sighed jumping back onto the bed looking at the ceiling and started to sing Last Night by Skillet, not noticing the person that just walked into the room. I continued to sing till a voice startled me it was Yusei he finished the song before lightly kissing me on the lips. I smiled at him as we separated he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close in a loving hug.

"I'm glad to see you're alright I was so worried." Yusei whispered in my ear causing my body to shiver in delight.

"Only because of you." I said.

"Suki do you trust me?" He asked pulling back to look into my eyes.

I smiled wrapping my arms around his heck leaning closer till our lips barely touched "I do." I whispered before catching his lips in a searing kiss.

"Then let me take you somewhere." I snuggled into his arm before we teleported out of the room. He covered my eyes with a black cloth before gently taking my hand leading me through thick forests. As we stopped I could hear water cascading down rocks, the blindfold fell from around my eyes revealing the most beautiful waterfall surrounded by flower and golden trees. I couldn't hold back my smile running over to the river placing my feet in the cool water when I saw the red outline of the handcuffs were gone same with the ones around my wrists.

"You have to thank Ryo and Isis for that, they healed all your injuries." Yusei said taking off his shirt revealing his sexy eight pack making me blush. _"Holy Shit he's hot!"_

He smiled at me before teleported to the top of the waterfall, I watched from the shore as he dived into the water. I smiled watching him swim to the shore.

"Would you like to join the water is perfect today?" I thought about it before taking my shirt off showing my caramel skin I saw Yusei's mouth drop. Grabbing the edge of my pants, "You know staring is impolite." He mumbled something close to a sorry before disappearing into the water like a crocodile. I stepped out of my jeans when I heard music start to play I look down my I pod was laying in the sand playing Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. I was about to turn it off when I heard Yusei singing out to me and I couldn't resist walking into the water to swim into those strong loving arms.

I slipped from his arms swimming around looking at the rainbow fish as they swam by. I was heading to the surface when I took a breath but it didn't chock me I traced my fingers along my neck feeling slits, I took a deep breath feeling my water pass through the gills filtering through the water and oxygen. I continued through the water when I felt a hand intertwine with mine I looked to see Yusei, he grinned we swam together when something glinting in the water caught my eye. I swam down and sifted through the sand when my finger slipped into something metal.

We broke the surface where I got a good look at the ring it was dragon holding a rainbow colored gem I traced it with my fingers. I was hit by memories I could see my mother and father fighting all the time he was just as abusive to her as he was to me, then one memory played over and over again in my head. My mother was locked in a cage glaring at my father that was smiling from behind the bars.

"So what do you think of your new home?"

"You bastard you killed him!" She cried.

"Only because he was taking what belongs to me you brought this on yourself." He stated with a confident smirk.

"Fuck you! I will never be yours!" She yelled turning her back on my father.

"Yes you will!" He growled throwing the door open forcing her down onto the bed.

"Get off me!" My mother screamed trying to push him off.

"Never! You will bear my child then there will be nothing to stop me…" my mother's scream blocked the rest of his sentence.

Then scene blurred out, now I was in what looked like a hospital my mother was holding me in her arms lightly cooing before I was taken away by a nurse. As soon as I was out of the room my father came in with a devils smile on his face, I could feel the air in the room turn into a dark and menacing aura.

"Are you satisfied now?" My mother asked.

"Very, now it's time for you to leave this world." He smirked wrapping his hands around my mother's throat watching as she slowly fades into deaths grip. On my mother's last breath she confidently smiled and said, "She's not yours she's Aarons." I gasped coming back, finding myself on the shore with Yusei over me looking very concern, running down my face was tears I couldn't stop them as my emotions went overboard. I took off the ring holding it in my hand thanking my mother before throwing it back into the water.

"Yusei let's leave…" when a snap echoed throughout the trees fear rose in me I knew that it was him. Yusei grabbed me and teleported us a safe distance away but close enough he could see who it was. We watched as the person finally came out, it was him I almost screamed at seeing him again my fears over took my rational thought Yusei grabbed me and help me close before teleporting back to the mansion.

Yusei watched Suki sleep peacefully on the bed after what all had happened earlier, he couldn't stop worrying that something was going to happen to her once he left but he had work to do for tomorrow. He sighed walking to the door before looking back one more time closing the door quietly behind him.

I slowly woke up for a blank dream I looked around the room to see Yusei was not there, but I did notice a shadow standing in th corner.

"Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Oh so you did notice me, I'm Lucy Phamtombeast the owner of Faithful Priests Of Hell and just who are you?" I stared in shock.

"Wait that's in Blood Shadows I pass by your store everyday when I'm going to and from school and I'm Suki Namikaze." I saw her walkout of the shadows her hair was snow white, black demonic horns with white cat ears sticking out of her head. One of her eyes was a golden brown and the other is an ice blue that could freeze any ones blood cold. Sprouting out of her back was feathered wings one was pure white and the other was as black as night. The white wing was on the side that had the ice blue eye while the black one was on the side with the golden brown eye. Lastly was the long snow-white tail that extended out of her spine.

"So you're the one who made Akiza look like a drenched Rat, nice job!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks! So what are you doing here Lucy?" Her smile spread.

"I'm here to collect Yusei's 1,000,000 dollar debt but he's not here for me to torment, so what do you say you help me and I will be in you debt." I smiled.

"Wow that's a lot of money, who knew that you could be so devilish, I like that so sure I'll help you but what do I have to do." She chuckled.

"Its simple I'm going to act like I'm torturing you and you going to scream and beg for me to stop and once we have Yusei shaking his boots you will beg for him to save you and I will say I will let you go if he pays his debts, once he agrees I will unlock the door." We grinned evilly at each other.

"So when do we begin."

Yusei was downstairs working on a few documents, reading one that was on the Black Brotherhood and one their secret hideout somewhere close by, until screams were heard through out the mansion. He immediately recognized the voice and tried to teleport into his room but a barrier blocked his path so he teleported outside his bedroom door.

"Ah! Stop please!" Came the screams from Suki.

"Why should I? Oooo! Lets try this sharp knife next what do you say?" Came a very familiar voice.

"Lucy! What the hell are you doing to Suki in there!" He could only hear laughter on the other side of the door.

"Well, well look who showed up don't you hear that Suki it's your prince charming coming here to save you." I pant and groan in pain.

"Yusei! AH! Please help me!" Came my fake screams for help.

We started to hear bangs on the door that looked like it couldn't stand much more of the abuse.

"Yusei you could end Suki's torment by paying me my money you owe me or we could just go onto breaking every finger one by one slowly and painfully." I heard Yusei growl in rage before he caved in.

"Fine I will pay just leave Suki alone." When I heard him say that I felt kind of bad.

"That's a good prince charming." I unlocked the door with telekinesis and Yusei threw the door open only to find me laying there on the bed relaxing not in pain. He turned to Lucy.

"You are the devils most destructive, sneaky, and sadistic child of all his children I hope you know that." She snickered

"I do and look she's not harmed so pay up or I will really do it." Yusei could only sigh walking over to the closet where he pressed a button on the side before pulling the closet door open to reveal a huge golden safe. "_Rich people and their damn money."_ he put in the combination, scanned his hand print, and his eye then the safe opened to reveal so much money it was no wonder why the had a very expensive house when there was so much money to go around. Yusei grabbed the money closed the door and handed it to her.

'Here take it and get out." She smiled

"Pleasure doing business with you." Before slowly fading into the shadows.

After she left I looked at Yusei who looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Yusei are you alright? I asked he looked at me with hurt filled eyes.

"Why did you help her do you know how worried I was I thought she was really killing you!" I looked away from him not answering, I felt like an Idiot for doing what she said. I looked up to see Yusei just sigh and walk over to me and sat on the edge of the bed his hand reaching out gently grabbing my chin turning it towards him. I adverted my eyes I could not look at him I was disappointed with myself.

"Suki please look at me." I heard his soft voice I look up at him only to see him with a small smile on his face. All I could do is blush. "_Why can't I stop blushing!?"_

"You know you look very cute with a blush." My blush only deepened in color. I lost control of myself and began to lean in until our lips met, at first it was just a peak then it got more heated and we started to French kiss. "_Mmmm this is so good."_ we both pull back leaving nothing but a thin line of saliva that connected to our lips together. We smiled at each other, then our lips met again in another sweet kiss, I was lightly pushed back into the mattress. Yusei crawled in between my legs kissing and sucking my neck until he found my weak spot making me moan for more. We tore each other's clothes off, he look at me with love and compassion and whispered in my ear.

"I love you"

I smiled "I know, love you too."

"Do I even want to know how you know?"

"Hehe Yugi and you need to learn to be quieter, I heard every word you said after the Akiza incident."

He just smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, before pulling back to ask.

"Can I come inside you?"

I blushed a deep red but smiled reaching up grabbing the back of his head pulling him back down till our lips were only inches away from each other.

"Yes." I answered

He smiled before he entered me, it felt so amazing with every thrust he made was so strong yet loving, kissing me everywhere he could while his hand held on to my hips for support. His thrusts became more frantic, then he released into me sending us both over the edge calling out each other's name. We were both about to drift into sleep when the door was kicked open to reveal Lucy standing there with a grin on her face.

"Well, well, well lookie what we have here!" She said with a smile on her face. I just buried my head in the pillow with embarrassment, Yusei just glared at her.

"Will you get out of here!" He growled.

"No I'm here to make sure Suki's alright." She asked looking over at me.

"Yeah I'm fine now get out before I throw you out!" I growled.

"I would love to see you try." She said with confidence.

I closed my eyes and concentrated soon she was flying out of the room and the door closed shut and locked.

"That must be a very helpful power." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Hehe, very helpful indeed." I answered before falling into a deep sleep.

Hoped u liked please comment and review but nothing rude!


	9. Chapter 9: Father's Cunning Plan

I slowly began to open my eyes, it was eight in the morning I yawn stretching my back before I started to get up only to find a pair of arms stopping me and pulling me back into bed. I looked over to see Yusei peacefully sleeping so I grab my I pod and started to listen to One Thing by One Direction before snuggling into Yusei's arms. During the middle of the song I felt one of my ear buds being pulled out I looked to see Yusei was awake, he slipped it into his ear and started to listen to with me. Once the song ended we look over at each other and smiled at each other before sharing a sweet morning kiss. We both got out of bed and started to dress when I notice that I had no clothes to wear.

"Damn it!" I cursed at my stupidity.

"What's wrong love?" Yusei came up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm out of clothes and I don't want to go to my place and get attacked by my father again."

"Why don't we have a tailor make some clothes for you but it will take time, let me see what I have." He said sifting through his closet. He came out with a sigh.

"Lucy come out before I drag you out." I snapped as she appeared with a smile.

"She's very good at sensing people." I just rolled my eyes.

"Could you do me that favor you owe me?"

"Yes just tell me what I need to do?"

"Go to my house back in Blood Shadows and bring me back my clothes and anything else I might need oh and watch out for my father, if he catches you he will not hesitate to kill you."

"I swear I'll be careful." She said while crossing her heart I smiled and nodded. Soon as she left I turned rested my head against Yusei's shoulder and sighed.

"Your father must be really bad if your worried about her that much.

"If you lived with that man you would understand." I said when my cell phone started to vibrate.

Ugh! They always have the perfect time of calling me. I opened my phone to see it was Jesse was calling.

"Hey Jesse what's up."

"I knew you would answer to your little friend's phone my little bitch!" My eyes widened.

"What did you do to Jesse?!" I screamed into the phone, Yusei looked up to see I was scared, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Oh I haven't done a thing, well not yet, so why don't you come home so we can have some punishment lessons for being gone for weeks. Be home in an hour and I will release your friend then we can have some fun." And with that the phone went dead. Tears streamed down my cheeks Yusei immediately was at my side holding me in his arms.

"What happened?"

"He took her he took Jesse to get to me now she going to be killed by my psycho father." I said through my sobs.

"Shush Suki I'll send Lucy a message she will find your friend and bring her here where she will be safe." He said rubbing my back with soothing circles to calm me. Yusei started to relax resting his head on my shoulder, I could only hope that he was sending the message so Jesse won't have to die for my mistakes.

Lucy just arrived at Blood Shadows, she was waiting outside Suki's house when she heard Yusei's voice echo through her head.

"Lucy while your there I need you to find someone by the name of Jesse Anderson and bring her here, Suki just got a call from her bastard father and he has her and he's using her as bait to bring Suki back to him."

"Got it! I shall find her." She said before closing the connection. Jumping into Suki's room that was very dull and lifeless not like the girl she had just met, she looked towards the bed to find a girl laying on it. She swiftly packed all of Suki's belongings and walked over to the girl gently shaking her trying to get her to wake, slowly her teal eyes began to open.

"Hey are you Jesse Anderson?" She asked the girl,

"Yes who are you?" She answered in a strained voice.

"I'm Lucy Phamtombeast I'm one of Suki's friends I'm here to save you from her evil father."

"I don't think so!" Came a gruff voice Lucy turned around to find a man with blood red eyes and black hair in the doorway with a wicked smile.

"So the bitch sent a lackey can't come and face me herself can she?" He snarled at her.

"She's better than you are, beating the shit out of her who the hell do you think you are you son of a bitch!" Lucy screamed.

"Hehe I'm Heller, Suki's father now tell me where she's hiding I need her back so we can move on to phase two."

"I don't think so!" Before running up to him hitting square in the chest making the bones crack sending him flying down the stairs. She quickly picked up Jesse and teleported out of town where she put her down on a fallen tree and started to break the handcuffs that held her hands. After getting them off Jesse got away from her.

"What the hell are you!?" She screeched in terror

"Can we talk about this later I need to get you back or I will never hear the end of it from Suki or Yusei."

"Fine take me to Suki she can explain it better to me anyways so where are we heading anyways."

"You'll see."

I was pacing back and forth in the room, stopped looked at the clock and went back to pacing. Yusei let me borrow one of his shirts that covered me below the knee. Then I heard the front door open I ran to the stairs to see Lucy and Jesse walk in. I bolted towards Jesse hugging her with all my strength and she gratefully returned it with great enthusiasm.

"Thank goodness your alright I thought he was going to kill you! How did he even get to you?" I said, relieved that she was safe.

"I went to your house to talk with you and why you have not been at school for a while, when he answered the door he grabbed me and knocked me out the next thing I knew your friend over there was there punched your father sending him down the stairs, it was so fucking cool!"

"Nice job Lucy." I said as she handed me my bag.

"Thank you for grabbing me my things." I gave her a hug then ascended the stairs with Jesse close behind, we entered Yusei's room and began to talk about what happened and why I have been missing school.

"Ok the first thing you might want to know is that I'm something called a Dragonborn which is a person born with dragon blood I was brought here by Yugi who literally kidnapped me and brought me here to Shadowmoon Mansion. The reason why I have been missing school is because I was taken here. But there are some people that I would like you, including the little surprise I have in store for you later.

"Oh ok so that's why you said it was a long story but now I'm curious whose room are we in." She asked tilting her head to the side.

"This is Yusei's room I have just been staying with him since I got here." I smiled.

"Oh! She said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes before we heard a knock at the door

"Enter." I said before the door opened to reveal Yusei, Yami Yugi and Jaden who were in the middle of some conversation when they saw the Jesse beside me.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

They smiled back at us. "Hey to you guys as well."

"I would like to introduce you to my best friend Jesse Anderson, Jesse I would like you to meet Yusei, Yugi, Yami, and Jaden." I said while pointing to each person.

"It very nice to meet all of you!" She said with a shy smile

"Oh I should tell you that Yusei, Yami, and Jaden are princes as well as brothers. Yusei is the first and most handsome, Yami the mysterious one is the second and Jaden the loving one is the third." I looked up at Jaden to see he was staring at her with a fond smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well!" Jaden said with an excited smile.

I walked over to Yusei who lightly entangled his arms around me in a gentle loving hug before returning our gaze to Jaden and Jesse who were talking and laughing at each other. I laughed, while Yusei just smiled.

"Perfect match. Right, Yusei?" I smiled watching as the two inched closer to one another.

"Oh yeah I can defiantly tell, he's never been that way with anyone I'm glad he has finally found somebody he really likes." He stated.

"Just like you did right?" I smiled breaking out of his grasp walking over to Jesse.

"Come on I got some people I want to introduce you to, you can have your fun with Jaden later." I said winking at her making her blush a deep red.

After an hour of running around introducing her to everyone, I took her to Carly's room to see her Tea and Aster were there as well playing some sort of game.

"Hey guys lookie who I have here!" I yelled dragging Jesse into the room.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" They yelled, each stood and gave her a hug before we all took a seat on the bed.

"My father tried to use her as bait to lead back home but Lucy saved her and brought her here." I regretfully said.

"Oh god, are you alright?" They simultaneously said with concern.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to Lucy." She smiled.

We stayed in there for a while doing our nails and talking about random things before I took her one more place that I knew she would love just as much as I did. Slowly we walked towards Dragons Blood Caverns only to be stopped by the red haired bitch again.

"And yet another human enters our domain sometimes I wonder what Yusei is thinking letting yet another disgusting creature into our house." She sneered at us.

"Why don't you go get a life Akiza or do I need to make you look like a drowned rat again?" I growled back.

"Don't think that this is over I will get what belongs to me back." I just rolled my eyes and continued to the cavern.

"So where are we going anyways?" Ignoring the little fiasco that happened just moments ago.

"I want to show you something awesome!" I chuckled.

"Ok!" She excitedly exclaimed as we walked in, I stopped her to take the barrier down long enough to let us through before walking into the dragon filled cavern. Jesse couldn't hold back her gasps as we were surrounded by many beautiful dragons. Stardust Xiaolong flew over landing on the top of my head, I smiled up at the Crimson dragon. Before I walked over to Jesse that was sitting next to rainbow dragon laughing as Ruby tickled her.

"So what do you think of my surprise?" I said while taking a seat next to her.

"I fucking love it what is this place." She asked.

"This is Dragons Blood Cavern, a sanctum for the dragons where they can live happily with each other." I murmured closing my tired eyes.

"So who's your friend on your head?" She asked petting Xiaolong along his back.

"This is Stardust Xiaolong he follows me everywhere I go." I chuckled as he brought himself closer to the hand that was stroking him.

"He's so cute!" She exclaimed, I opened my eyes looking at my watch to see that it was almost six thirty.

"Well we better head back before the boys start to worry about us." I said cracking my back as I got up.

"Alright." She disappointedly sighed, as we left the cavern and made our way back to Yusei's room.

When we got outside Yusei's room we stopped hearing the sound of talking coming from the room, Yusei and Jaden were inside the room talking about us.

"So what do you think of Suki's friend Jesse?" Yusei asked putting some of Suki's freshly made cloths in the closet.

"Why ask all the sudden?" Jaden asked tilting his head to the side.

"Just curious. So spill." Yusei chuckled.

"Ok, ok you're worse that Yami but I like her and I mean love like her and what about you and Suki." I turned to Jesse see her blushing.

"I love her very much, more than anything in the world." I smiled

"So have you two done it?" He choked; I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'Suki what were you doing?' They asked.

"I believe this my room." I grinned.

"You're such a bad liar." He said smiling.

"I know but to answer your question Jaden, it would be a yes we have." I said lying down on the bed. "Now get going Jesse is waiting outside the door and I vote you tell how you feel about her because I know she feels the exact same way for you." I said kicking him off the bed towards the door. He growled before walking out of the room leaving me and Yusei to ourselves.

"Finally we can be alone." I said with a smile.

"Yeah." He said while capturing my lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He smiled within the kiss before breaking the kiss leaving me wanting more.

"Close your eyes love." I closed them barely able to contain myself as I heard shuffling around the room.

"Alright open them!" I slowly opened them to see a beautiful heart shape necklace and earrings with blood red rubies in the center surrounded by small white and black diamonds.

"Suki, will you go out with me"? He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course!" I said before hugging him.

He helped me slip on the necklace around my neck over my mother's necklace. While he did that I slipped in the earrings without looking. When they were finally on I went to looking the mirror.

"They're so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you love." I turned to him with a smile and walked over to him as he sat on the bed.

"Is this your way to get me naked in bed?" I taunted swinging my hips back and forth making his eyes travel down my slim figure down to the edge of my skirt with a mischievous smile

"Maybe." He said with a smile.

"Well it worked." I said before kissing him.

**Sorry Everyone that everything so late School has been keeping me away from writing**


	10. Chapter 10: Ball of Fun

Three days have passed since the three princes left for their large meeting, only to come back home to see everyone was running around like wild men. Every time they walked by a small group their loud voices turned into nothing but soft whispers then they ran to a different part of the building. They looked at each other before continuing onward until they were outside Yusei's room hearing laugher coming from the inside. Yusei opened the do to see Suki, Jesse and Yugi were in there watching TV and playing some sort of card game they have never seen before. I looked up and smiled before jumping off the bed and running towards Yusei.

"Your home!" I yelled jumping in to his arms.

He smiled catching me in his warm embrace. "Its good to be home again."

"I've got to tell you something!" I said with a smile.

"What?"

"I mean in private." I turned Yugi and Jesse. "And you can tell them what's going on."

"Ok." They said grabbing their boys walking out of the room, I sat on the bed Yusei joined me rapping his arms around my waist.

"So what this all about?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

"Well Yusei I'm pregnant." I felt him smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." I answered before he kissed me with full force I immediately gave him full domination.

"Did I ever tell how much I love you?"

"A couple of times." I said smiling as he stroked his hands over my swollen stomach. We stayed like that for a while it was just us and our unborn child what more could I ask for.

"Suki do you think you'll be able to join me for a ball?" resting his head on my shoulder.

"Hm when is it?" I quietly asked placing my hand gently on top of his.

"Tomorrow night." He sighed.

"Then yes I will come but what's with the big sigh do you not want me to go or something." I said let out a irritated growl.

" No, no nothing like that its just my parents are not going to be so happy anyways lets take you to the dress shop where you can pick out something that you like."

"Are you serious?" I gasped.

"Yes we do." He chuckled picking me up bridal style.

We entered the room where he lightly placed me on my feet, Lucy was there looking at dresses.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing in here?" I asked looking a blue dress.

She turned to us. "I'm looking for a dress for the ball, you?" She said putting a golden dress way.

"Same if I can find one that can hide this." Laughing as I pointed to the small bulge.

"What do you mean?" She asked coming closer looking at Yusei with hatred.

"I'm pregnant." As soon as those words left my mouth she teleported over to Yusei to smack him only to swipe the air with her claws. Lucy growl chasing Yusei all around the room, I just sat on a stool, laughing as they chased each other, I look around the room when a silk dark purple dress caught my eye, I walked over to get a better look at it. It was covered with small diamonds and a gold dust over the breast coming down the middle to a point making a heart. It split a little down by at the edge of the dress to show off my legs, I smiled taking it off the rack to try it on. When I walked out I could see Lucy finally got Yusei in a corner when their eye caught sight of me as I walked out in a stunning dress that was amazingly beautiful.

Lucy jumped away Yusei running over to me looking over the dress. "I love it, its beautiful my dear."

I smiled. "Thanks Lucy so what are you going to wear?"

I'm going to wear this one. It was a blood red dress with diamond bead woven into a flower design that ran from the bottom of the dress wrapping around to the top. At the end of the dress was lace strung on the inside that showed the end of the dress.

"I love it!" I smiled.

"Now back to what I was doing." She said as she look around to find Yusei who was behind me with a smile on his face.

"Lucy leave him alone you know it's my fault as well right?" I said resting against Yusei's chest

"I know but I can't hit you so Yusei will get both sets of beating so you got a ten second head start." She chuckled before turning counting down.

Yusei turned to me, I only mouthed run before walking back to our room.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, times up!" She yelled counting as fast as she could before jumping at Yusei. He smirked teleporting to Suki's side escorting her to the bedroom, Lucy glared at us before continuing her attacks at Yusei again. We only laugh as we shut the strong oak door behind us leaving us to our selves to enjoy each others company. The next couple of hours passed in a blink of an eye, leaving only two hours before the grand ball. I was in the salon with all the girls except for Lucy who said something about doing her own hair. I just had my hair curled in the back with a tiara on my head I looked behind me to see Jesse was the one who put one on as well before coming over to me.

"Here Yusei said to give this to you." I smiled, thanking her before heading towards the nail salon.

As I walked into the nails salon I saw Lucy was there having her nails done, her hair was pulled up into a bun being held in place by a roses. I sat there for an hour having a dark purple base coat put on before sprinkling on a small amount of gold and silver glitter. Finally they painted small sapphire stars my nails and with that I was done. I decided to walk over to see what Lucy was getting, her base coat was a slivery opal with a red sun burst on left side of each nail before they added a light silvery white in the center part of the half sun. Since I was done I decided to go to the dressing room to slipped into my dress, I looked at myself in the three sixty degree mirror twirling myself around feeling for once in my life that I was beautiful. I treaded out of the mirror and was trying to find my shoes when a pair of arms wrapped lightly around me. I looked up to see Yusei in a sexy white tux, black pants and a blood red tie.

"Well don't you look handsome?" I laughed still looking for my shoes.

"And you look absolutely stunning, here's a little something from a friend of yours he said you needed some beautiful jewelry." I looked down to see a stunning black pearl necklace holding a 5 carat amethyst stone held together with a gold chain with black pearl earrings. I knew yugi made them for me so I quickly put them on; I looked around for my shoes when the glistened at me in the corner made with diamonds that gave off a soothing glow. The time had finally arrived for the ball; Yusei embraced my hand within his leading me to the stairs where we would make our descent into the ball.

I was way nervous, I had never been to a ball ever in my life let alone one filled with demons, vampires, and werewolves. Before we were called out Yusei whispered in my ear trying to calm me down.

"Everything will be fine love, no need to be so nervous." He chuckled.

"You try being in my shoe." I said still shaking.

Then the announcement came on. "Now presenting his Royal Highness first prince to the royal demonic throne Yusei Fudo and his guest of honor Miss Suki Namikaze the dragonborn." Yusei and I smiled at the crowd as we made our descent down the stairs everyone was clapping and cheering at Yusei for finally finding a beautiful girl. When we got the bottom Yusei took me to the dance floor he wrapped one arm around my waist grasping my other hand gently in his. I smiled draping my free arm around his neck as the violins began to play, we began to move in unison. I was enjoying being twisted in and out of his arms I could only feel just me and him as we continued till the song came to a descending halt.

We smiled at each other before he lead me over to where two people stood one had glossy black hair pulled into a bun with a tiara made of gold that nicely rested on her head. Her soft gentle features smiled at me as we made our way toward the couple. I looked over at the gentle man his eyes glared at me with hatred that made me shiver as we got closer, they were a piercing dark blue that went into my soul telling me to back away from Yusei. I looked up at yusei who also caught the glare and sent one right back as we finally stopped in front of the two.

"Welcome mother father." Yusei said calmly.

"Yusei do you know how much shit you have put me through with this stunt you pulled." His father growled causing me to pull back behind Yusei.

"I really don't care if you already made plans for me to marry Akiza, I'm not going to instantly love her father when my heart already belongs to this beautiful creature beside me." Yusei angrily said.

"Why you little…" He started.

"Enough both of you!" yelled Yusei's mother pulling me out of hiding to get a better look at me, "If you two want to fight this out leave her out of this I don't even think she knows wha'ts going on between you two." They both glared at each other as yusei's mother and I left them both behind to finish their conversation. "So miss Suki mind telling me how you made my cold hearted son fall for you."

Um well I'm not exactly sure I think it was during the whole Yugi killed me incident. I laughed as we made our way over to one of the tables.

"Oh I see." She smiled with happiness.

"Well I want to know why Yusei and his dad are fighting?" I confusedly asked.

"Well it al started when Yusei was sixteen he was fed up of being treated like a kid and ran away from home and created a name for himself. When the time came me and his father came here with Akiza to introduce the two, the first thing that came out of Yusei's mouth was I will not marry her it my life not yours so I will find some who loves me for me not just because my father put her you to this. And after that they have never seen eye to eye." She said sitting against a table.

"Oh so that's way there is such a killing intension in the air." I said lightly not to have anymore fighting involved.

"Suki!" Came a very familiar voice, turning just in time to catch Lucy as she gave me a big huge with crow following at her heels.

"Lucy, Crow, What can I Help you with?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing we were just wondering where you were." Lucy smiled looking over at crow with googoo eyes.

"Wait are you two together?" I asked watching as both sets of eyes widened.

"No don't be silly!" They both said in perfect unison.

"Sure you aren't." I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"How in hell do you know!" They both simultaneously answered.

"Your reaction pretty much said it." I smiled before making my way to the balcony to get some air away from the stuffy room.

I slowly walked out onto a balcony close to the ballroom I just wanted to have a couple of minutes of peace and quiet. The door suddenly slammed open, I quickly turned around to find Akiza standing there with a dastardly smile.

"Well, well, well look what we have here, the peasant who took the one thing in the world that I ever wanted away from me." She sneered with rage taking a step closer allowing the door to shut.

"Well if isn't the bitch who thinks I'm a liar and a thief when all I did was nothing." I stated turning back to the skies ignoring the evil behind me.

"Why don't you make this easier on yourself and just leave then I don't have to kill you in front of Yusei." She crackled.

Why don't you go somewhere else where I don't have to here you complaining about something insignificant. I sighed turning around to see her eyes flash a deep red.

"Grrrrrrrr you took everything away from me, now I'm going to kill you and no one will be able to stop me!" She screeched running at me with her sharp extended claws right when she was an inch away from striking my heart a swift dark figure grabbing her. Yami appeared grasping her wrist twisting it behind her back away from me so she couldn't hurt me. I watched as she glared at me with hatred I turned to Yami nodding at him for my thanks as my voice was locked in my throat.

"What the hell! Let me go she's not worthy to have Yusei." She screeched trying to break free from Yami's vice like grip. Yusei came over to me wrapping his arms around my shaking body.

"Are you all right Suki?" He asked holding me closer.

"Yes I'm fine she just scared me that's all." I said while lightly rubbing my stomach as my fear slowly began to fade from my body. Yusei smiled nuzzling his head against my shoulder.

"Hey Yusei what should we do with her?" Came Yami's deep alluring voice.

I whispered in Yusei's ear watching as his smile extended. "That's an excellent idea love. Yami give her to Lucy she been dieing for a new test subject to test her torturing method on, and she is never allowed anywhere near this place ever again." Everyone nodded and went their different ways I looked at yusei to see that he was as tired as I was.

"Yusei can we go to bed I'm really tired." I asked as we walked inside only to be stopped by Yusei's father.

"Yusei you fool do you have any idea what this thing has done she has destroyed everything." I started to back away when Yusei's father grabbed me wrapping his arms tightly around my neck. I gasped for air Yusei stepped forward to try and help only to have his father laugh. "One more step and I'll break her neck!" Turning my neck rather harshly to emprises his point. I was fading in and out of conciseness when I felt my dragon side began to kick in. I let out an annoyed growl jabbing my elbow into the sternum making it snap. Yusei father cried out in pain releasing me just long enough for me to jump to Yusei's side.

"Look father she can take care of herself!" Yusei yelled.

"Why her?" He asked looking at me as my eyes went back to my innocent blue.

"Why because she beautiful her eyes sparkle in the dark night, her heart is big caring and always true. She is my one and only that will always be my light, no one can replace her but the top reason I love her is because she is giving me a family." Yusei said looking at me with a loving smile.

"Wait she's!" He yelled.

"Yes I'm pregnant." I said resting in a chair still catching my breath.

He snarled at me before disappearing leaving everyone with hanging mouths. I only sigh walking up the stairs with Yusei close behind me. When we walked into the bedroom we both collapse on the bed and laughed.

"Well this was one hell of an evening." I laughed turning to Yusei.

"Yes defiantly lets sleep love cause I'm pooped." He yawned wrapping his arm around my body

"Alright night." I said drifting off into another peaceful and plentiful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: A Birthday to Remember

I woke up the next morning with morning sickness yet again, so I jumped spending a good thirty minutes in the bathroom before heading downstairs. I made my way into the living room to see Jesse playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops, shooting down zombies as the popped out of a corner zombies. I walked over watching her play until she finally got killed before grabbing a controller to start the game again but this time with a little extra help, we made our way to level one hundred and were kicking some ass when Yugi comes in with a very odd question.

"Suki when is your birthday?" He asked sitting in a chair.

We put the game on pause. "What?" I said looking at him

"When is your birthday?" He asked again with his overly patient attitude.

"Um well it's in six days but that's not really important." I said resting my head on the back of the couch only to be startled by a loud yelling.

"What! Why tell me!" He screamed obviously hurt.

"You never asked plus I never celebrated my birthday." I sighed.

"What!" They both screeched.

"Remember I lived with a psychotic father that would beat me half to death on my birthday." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh right sorry." They said in unison.

I just shook my head at them. "Well then you will have your first official birthday party with us!" They smiled

"Oh lord your going to embarrass me aren't you?" I said while getting off the couch heading back to the bedroom to rest.

"Yep!" They cheered running off to tell everyone.

"I regret having a birthday." I said to myself before heading upstairs to my room while Yusei was out working his butt off like usual. I laid down in the beautiful room stroking my stomach in soothing circles listening to Ave Maria on the violin. I started reading a book from Yusei's extensive library called Lost Girl, Yusei said I would like it so I gave it a try. I just got into the middle of an intense when a huge crash downstairs made me jump out of my skin. I got up running downstairs to investigate what had happened, when I saw Lucy slouching holding her stomach. Her body was covered in deep cuts most of them were intentionally cut into her stomach.

"Lucy what happened to you!?" I screamed in horror.

"That bitch took me by surprise and used her rose whip on me and then this happens." She said with short breaths. Everyone ran downstairs when they heard Suki's upset scream finding Lucy bleeding out right in front of her. Ryo and Isis ran down lightly pushing me aside to start working on her wounds until the cuts slowly began to sow themselves back together.

"Suki she's coming after you, you're her main target because you have Yusei, she wants him because he was forced into and arranged marriage by his parents. But Yusei fell in love with you and was willing to give up his royal heritage, just so he could be with you, so please keep yourself safe." She said before passing out from blood loss. I walked over to Yusei resting my head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around me lightly kissing the top of my head.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" I asked in a sorrow filled voice.

"I don't know love; I wish I did so you don't have to feel like your facing her alone." He said while rubbing soothing circles on my back. Everyone gather into the meeting room to discuss what they could do to keep Akiza away from me, finally we all came to a unanimous decision to have people guarding me that could fight Akiza and kill her if she does not comply. I sighed looking out the window trying to find something to do. I felt like I was under room arrest, I was never allowed to leave the room unless absolutely necessary.

After spending the last six days under protection I was finally allowed to leave the room to somewhat enjoy my Birthday. I remember my mom's last words from earlier, on the night of your birth the full moon would unlock all your powers then the harsh training begins. I was sitting in my room finishing getting ready when Yugi and Jesse came trudging in with a tray full of breakfast. I just laughed at them for being so nice to me on the day I never really celebrated before. _"Well if you count being tortured and beaten a birthday then I have had plenty of those."_ I walked out of the room after a delightful breakfast when I felt someone come up behind me and tied a blind folded around my eyes. I could tell it was Yusei that had done this as his hands entangled with in mine.

"So where is the thief taking his prize?" I asked laughing as he choked on his own words.

"You'll just have to wait and see now wont you." He said

He finally stopped me and tugged the blindfold letting it fall to the ground revealing everyone. "Happy Birthday Suki!" They yelled shooting gold dust around the room.

They had transformed the ballroom into a huge birthday party balloons littered the floor, streamers hung down from the ceilings and the rails on the stairs. Then there was a hung pile of presents stacked in a nice need pyramid, the cake that was shaped like a crown that said Happy Birthday Suki in a rainbow of colors. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks, no one had ever treated me with such kindness on my birthday.

Yusei and I walked down only to be smothered in hugs, then forcefully dragged over to the presents everyone tried to force their presents into my hands wanted me to open their first so closed my eyes and. The first one I picked was Jesse and Jaden they bounced on the couch watching in anticipation as I slowly opened the box to reveal a black dragon necklace with a real heart shaped diamond on its chest.

"Oh you guys I love it thank you for this its very beautiful!" I smiled as they both gave me a hug before the next present came onto my lap. The next one was wrapped in purple with silver stars on it, I unwrapped the present leaving only a musical box. The Diamond music box with was beautifully made with a white dragon sitting on the lid of the box. I lifted the lip and the soft song of Ave Maria, I smiled and looked in the box to see a some weird looking bracelets I pulled them out to see that they were dragon scale bracelets. "Thank you I love them both!"

The Next Present was from Lucy I opened the box to find a yin yang necklace that laid in the box peacefully, I picked it up in hand only to have the Yin and the Yang separate into two necklaces.

"The yin goes to you Suki and the yang goes to prince charming overt there." She chuckled, Yusei just look like he was going to kill her so I twisted my body wrapping my arms around his neck to slip the yang part of the necklace on as he slipped the yin around mine I smiled and he smiled back.

The next present was huge wrapped in a velvety red wrapping paper. I walked over to it only to jump when I heard the box bark at me I looked up.

"Did you put a dog in a box with out any holes?" I asked immediately ripping the wrapping paper off.

All their eyes widened in shock as I quickly pulled the top off the box to see the cutest puppy in the whole world sitting there. The pup was a silvery blue with bright ice blue eyes when I pulled him out of the box, all I could do was cuddle with him when I looked down at my hands and lap where a silver substance remained from petting the dog.

"What is this dog made of?" I asked looking at my hands.

"He is made of stardust, why?" Yusei responded.

I showed them my now sliver hands "This is why."

"So what are you going to name him?" Then the puppy jumped off my lap and ran around the world smelling everything

I thought for a minute as the dog came back taken a seat in front of me. "Luc." The dog shook his head. "Nebula." It shook his head again. "Picky dog aren't you?" He shook his head yes causing everyone to laugh. "I got it! Comet." He barked happily and nodded his head as he jumped back on to my lap and snuggled into my chest. I laughed looking at the three presents left I grabbed the blue one and began to open it. It was another heart shaped necklace made of a crystal I have never seen before.

"Ok can someone tell me what type of stone this is?'" I asked looking at the beautiful.

"This is a rainbow diamond a very rare stone worth about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars." Yusei stated.

"This is from you isn't it." I chuckled laying my head against his shoulder.

"Yes I'm the only one who can spend that much money on you." He laughed lightly kissing the top of my head.

"I Should have known." I said rolling my eyes.

I grabbed then next present it was a purple color with red swirls on it, I could tell who this was from in an instant. It was a katana that had a dragon etched into the blade with a sea blue handle. It also came with kunai knives and throwing stars with dragons on them as well completing the set. I unsheathed the sword looking at it before sheathing it back in place laying it back on the table. Finally we came to the last present well it was there here a minute ago.

"Ok I swear there was another present over here." I said looking under the table to make sure it has not been dropped on the floor.

"I think Stardust Xiaolong took it to the cavern." Yugi said pointing to said dragon that was outside the window with the present between his hand. I could only laugh as I stood to make my way to the cavern.

So we made our way into the cavern when we were not alone stop by Akiza and man did she look mad. Everyone surrounded me to protect me from her. She only laughed at their pity attempt.

"Do you think that you can stop me!' She shouted snapping her whipped. "I will have Yusei for myself and you can't stop me just like that bitch can't, that's hiding behind you."

I was pissed pushing myself through the barricade. "Akiza look I have done nothing to you I was just brought here because of Yugi its not my fault that Yusei fell for me." They all looked at me and began to take a couple steps back as my eyes began to change from blue to a deep red. "You picked a very bad day to piss me off!" I growled as my fingers turned into thick claws, horns came out of my head tipped with an ice blue. Black feathered wings sprouted out of my back with ice blue tips. She charged at me I dodged reappearing behind her, she growled snapping her whip at me I grabbed it pulling rather hard causing her to come stumbling towards me. As she got close to me I grabbed by a handful of hair tossing her into the air, teleporting just above her kicking back into the ground. She gasp trying to get away from me but I showed her no sympathy and kicked her sending her flying into the barrier cause her to scream in pain as her back began to burn. Lucy came up and said she would take over I only nod at her and turn back into my regular form. She walked over to the broken Akiza with hand alit in flames, she stop a foot away setting her ablaze. As the flames died down there was nothing left but a pile of ash.

"One less bitch in the world!" I just smiled and walked passed the barrier.

"Finally you came we have been waiting." The Crimson dragon said raising her head.

"Sorry we were having some trouble with Akiza again but lucky she's dead now." I said taking a seat on a stump.

"So are you ready for your transformation tonight?" She asked with a concern look

"Transformation what transformation!" Yusei looked at me with worry.

"It's nothing you need to freak over about it just where I unlock all my powers and memories my mother locked away so my father could not manipulate them. But I will be unconscious for three days so if you could make sure nothing happens to me or the child I would be grateful." I said looking over at Ryo and Isis

"Oh by the way here is the present Xiaolong took I guess he didn't like that you got a new pet to replace him." She said before handing it to me.

"What I could never replace him just because Comet came into my life." I said looking over at Xiaolong.

"Anyways this is from all of us it took a while to find the stone but its something that will help you in your training." They said. I opened it, yet another necklace, but this one was unique it was dragon claws holding a jet black stone

"What stone is this?" I asked tracing the stone with my fingers feeling the power emanating from it.

"It a dragons stone, its one of ten Dragon stones this one is called the shadow stone. It was made to help strengthen a dragon or a dragon born's powers there are only three in the world." Blue eyes answered.

After spending a couple of hours with everyone having cake and playing video games, Yusei and I decide to head back to our room to have some alone time to our selves. I relaxed in Yusei's arms enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing circles over my slightly bulging stomach. I looked out the window seeing the full moon starting to make its way into the sky. I started to feel my body drift off into a peaceful unconscious state, my eyes slowly began to close when Comet barked at me trying to keep me awake making my eyes open slightly then close even more.

"Its all right Comet she'll be up in a couple of days." I heard Yusei's sweet voice say before I closed my eyes for the last time.

I awoke three days later with a throbbing headache and an aching body that felt like being hit by a train. Slowly I begin to crack open my eyes only to be blinded by the sun deadly rays coming through the window. I turned my head away from the sun's rays to find Yusei sitting there by my side gently smiling. He stood walking over to the windows gracefully pulling the shades down so the sun would not be in my eyes. My arm extended out from the covers reaching out to Yusei who gladly took my hand within his gently kissing it. Once my eye adjusted to the low light in the room I looked over to see what had a hold of my arm there stick into my right arm were two IVS one with water fluids and the other with nutrients to keep me and the baby alive while I was out.

I slowly began sit up in bed only to yelp in pain as my back complained about moving, Yusei sat on the bed rubbing his hand up and down my back lightly soothing the pain away. Then there was a light knock on the door Isis and Ryo slowly walked in carrying supplies in to help me while I recovered. They walked over to me with glowing yellow hands slowly tracing over my chest and stomach.

"Suki we were wondering if we could do an ultra sound to see how things are going?" Isis asked.

"Sure." I said laying back down on the bed.

While Ryo went to get the machine Yusei sat on the bed causing it to dip as our lips came closer together then he stopped an inch away from my impatient lips.

"How are you feeling?" He asked smirking as my body twitched underneath him.

"Exhausted and in a lot of pain but other than that I'm fine." I said while my fingers crawled up his chest wrapping tightly around the fabric pulling him down into a kiss.

When Ryo got back they spread some cold gel on my stomach making me shiver as hot met cold before they took Doppler and placed in on my stomach. Flipping the on screen, Yusei and I looked at the screen with excitement. We both were shocked to see two tiny shapes move with two echoing heartbeats.

"I'm having twins!" I happily exclaimed, as I watched Yusei who had tears in his eyes from the over whelming emotions.


	12. Chapter 12: The Training Begins

It was early in the morning and I couldn't sleep a wink all my brain was doing was thinking learning about my mother's past and my own. I could feel my heart beat with a new fire as my power grew in strength but today was the beginning of a long winding road of challenges. I escaped from bed to sit on the window sill when a white stag appeared looking up at me as I stared at it. It stood there expecting me to come to it but the question is where did it want to take me. I walked out toward the open field watching as the stag began to walk into the forest, hesitantly I followed it till we got to the edge of the lake. Blinking once, twice, and a third times but I still couldn't believe my eyes the stag standing in the middle of the lake. _"Ok when could stags walk on water!"_ I thought making sure I didn't miss something when a bright orb illuminated from the lake. I watched as the orb began to take on a shape of a human then I noticed that it was my mom but how could she be here.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked watching as she walked over to me.

"Suki listen I don't have much time here on earth but I need you to start training or you will never be ready for your father if he comes." She stated handing me a heavy four thousand-page book before disappearing again.

I started to lug the book back home when I noticed a strange bird flying overhead but paid no mind to it as I continued. Once I finally got home the sun had risen and everyone was out on what looked like a search and rescue. I dropped the book on the ground making everyone look my way before I dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Everyone surrounded me asking if I was all right I only laugh making them look at me with confusion.

"I'm fine just a little tired that's all." I said laying on my back trying to catch my breath.

"What is that anyways?" Yugi asked looking over the book marked in a foreign language they have never seen before.

"It's a train almanac that will help me learn my new powers it's just too heavy for me to carry to the training arena so could one of you give me a hand and tell Yusei I'm fine." I said as Comet came out of nowhere and tackled me with kisses.

"Wait how did you know that we…" They all murmured.

"It was easy enough to know when Yusei is freaking out when I disappear." I chuckled standing to my feet. "So who's going to be a gentleman and help me out?"

They all stepped back except Yami who tossed me a hell no look. I smiled and walked over him lightly whispering in his ear "Ok then I'll be borrowing Yugi all week for training or you could do me a nice favor and have him all to yourself with what ever it is you guys do." He looked at me then Yugi.

"Fine." I smiled in victory before making my way to the training arena with Yami closely behind. I sighed loudly as Yami finally came in with my book he dropped it on the table before tossing a very confused Yugi over his shoulder. I could only laugh as Yami disappeared with a very angry Yugi over his shoulder. I walked over to the book opening it to the first chapter labeled elemental breathing 101.

Welcome to elemental breathing 101 in this chapter you will learn and harness the element of the dragons that you have met. Controlling your breaths will come to you naturally after learning the basic element of fire. First you must even out your breathing concentrating on the raging flame within you.

I looked at the book hoping to find any other information but nothing ever went into full detail, but the strange thing was that there was a blank page after every lesson. Backing away from the book I began to think of the raging flame that began to spark within me. I took a deep breath in only to snap my eyes open as roaring flames came out of my mouth. Smiling I tried it again but this time with the element of lightning, the electrical power flowed to me releasing it as an electrical bolt.

Looking over the book I found another chapter with swords skills which looked like fun so I left the training area heading back to my room. As I made my way there I saw Lucy pounding against the door to Yusei's office.

"Lucy what are you doing?" I asked feeling bad for yusei to work under such noise.

"Um well I real just came here to bug yusei but now that you're here I can bug you instead." She said following me as I opened the door to my room.

"If you're going to bug me then I'll light your ass on fire but if you wish to help me with my training then grab a sword and meet me in the training arena." I said turning around to see that she was gone.

I just laughed grabbing my new katana making my way back down stairs to find Yami on the floor begging Yugi not to leave him.

"Yugi what's going on?" I asked looking down at the kind of pitiful sight.

"I'm mad at him for taking me away, when I wanted to stay and help you with your training so now he can't have sex till I say we can." He said smiling.

"Nice job there genius even after the deal I made you had to go and screw it up didn't you." I said shaking my head, "you know what I think I figured out boys they only think with their dicks right Yugi."

"Yep now let's head back to the training arena." He said grabbing my hand leading me towards the door.

"Agreed." I said walking with Yugi.

Once we walked into the room I could feel a killer intension in the air as we slowly took one step right after another. When I felt something coming at us I pulled the sword from its sheathe blocking us just in time as another sword clashed against mine.

"Well you're not a beginner now are you Suki."

"No I'm not." I said pushing her sword back making her jump back a couple of feet.

"Good now I don't have to hold back." She smiled adjusting her sword before disappearing again. I waited listening for the sound of movement when I hear a small sound to my left. Then she came I moved my sword clashing with hers I smiled jumping back causing her footing to stumble leaving me with a small opening to attack. Just as my sword was about to hit he she jumped up into the air, I quickly followed suit striking our swords together watching as the sparks flew by. I smiled kicking her back down to the floor I landed next to her rubbing my hand against the sword making it come to life with flames before I pointed it towards her throat.

"Do you give?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good." I said holding out my hand pulling her to her feet. I turned my back for a minute to look at the book when I heard something coming running towards me I looked backed to see lucy running full steam towards me. I sighed before using my ice breath to freeze the floor solid watching as she slipped and fell on her ass causing Yugi and I to laugh as she cursed me then stood lightly making her way towards me. Finally we came to the final chapter on summoning which lost me after the first three words. Yugi explained it as bring the element to life as a living form from winged beasts to troll or even something as simple as a fox.

"Summonings are simple to use but can drain a lot of magical energy so you need to know your limits so you don't overdo yourself." Yugi said again warning me. I sighed trying to think of something that I wanted to bring to life when the perfect idea hit me. I laid my hand on the cold floor feeling the cold artic winds begin to whip around me as a little fox appeared before me created out of pure ice.

"This is so cool!" I laughed feeling a little light headed. I think that's enough training for the day I can already feel the effects of using too much magic. When I made it to my room I crashed onto the bed feeling my exhausted body relax into the overly comfy bed. I was about to fall as the door creaked opened looking up I could see Yusei looking just as exhausted as I was.

"Hi." I said lightly yawning.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked. I smiled shaking my head laying it back down on the pillow snuggling into it while I waited for Yusei to come to bed. He smiled coming underneath the warm cover pulling me into his gentle embrace.

"Sorry I disappeared earlier." I said snuggling into his arms.

"Where did you disappear to?" He asked lightly kissing my head.

"My mother led me to the lake to give me a book to control my powers." I said.

"Is that what you have been doing all day?" He asked I nodded as my eyes closed. "Goodnight my love." I smiled letting my body drift into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Arrival!

The last couple of months have passed without any incident my life had finally slowed down and everything was perfect well almost. I was now nine months pregnant and was due any day now the happiness within my heart was expanding as my life turned out better and now I can finally live without the constant fear. Looking down at my stomach where my own children lay till the day they come in my life, even though the contractions were terribly painful I was still happy. It was hard to go anywhere because I literally have to waddle from place to place because of the extra weight of two kids. I was extremely happy that this was almost over, the extra pain in my feet and my back had killed me for the last couple of months even with the extra help from everyone. Today was a beautiful day the sun warming me as I walked through the garden listening to the birds chirp back and forth to each other when I noticed Lucy and Crow out on the bench.

"Hey you two!" I said waddling toward them, which had to be funny to see.

"Hey dear how are the kids today?" Lucy asked lightly kicking her legs like a little kid who was bored.

"Kicking me everyplace they can and the contractions are more painful today." I said wincing as another contraction hit.

"Suki can I ask you something?" Lucy asked with a worried look.

"Sure." I said while slipping in the bench a crossed from them taking deep breaths to help with the contracts.

"How did you find out you were pregnant?" She murmured lowly almost so low that I could not hear her.

"Hmmm well I went and talked with Iris about if after I missed my period for three months, then the morning sickness started, tiredness, backaches, and headaches were the first signs I noticed. But if you want to know for sure take a pregnancy test and see if it comes out positive or negative."

"Thanks because lately I have been sick in the mornings but I feel better by the afternoons." She said.

"That's what happened to me how long has it been going on?" I smiled relaxing rubbing my stomach.

"About 1 and half months" She sneezed.

"I vote you go see Iris I'm sure she can tell you what's going on." After they left I sat there for a little bit listening to the soft water coming from the fountain enjoying them smell of the roses that filled the air. Yusei came out into the gardens smiling as he held out his hand I took it within mine pulling me to my feet. He teleported us to a beach I looked at him with a questioning look he just grabbed my hand leading us down the beach the sand between my feet felt amazing. We stayed there for a couple of hours till the sun was going down on the leaving us in a beautiful sunset. He stopped along the beach and took both my hands placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Suki do you love me?" He asked looking deep into my eyes looking for the truth.

"Yes I do why are you being so suspicious me?" I asked back tightening our hands together.

"Close your eyes my love and you shall see." I just closed my eyes feeling his hands slip from mine. Shuffling in the background made me go crazy I wanted to open my eyes so bad to see what he was doing but I knew he wanted to surprise me.

"Ok open them." So I did, there was Yusei on one knee and in I his hand was a box and in the box was a ring. It was three bands covered in diamonds but what caught my attention was the sapphire gem that was the main stone. The ring glistened in the setting sun, I looked at Yusei into those beautiful eyes I've come to love so much. Tears already started to travel down my face as his surprise caused my heart soar with happiness.

"Suki Namikage will you marry me?" I smiled as more tears of joy ran down my cheeks.

"Yes! A billion times over!" I said as he slipped the ring on my finger, a perfect fit then he kissed me, until I felt really painful contraction I pulled away.

"Yusei my water just broke." I choked out as another contraction hit my body. Yusei picked me up and teleported us into Iris and Ryo's hospital room setting me down on a cot, Iris and Ryo were immediately by my side and began the preparations. Yusei took my hand squeezing it gently reminding me he was here for my support through this life changing moment.

"Ok Suki on three you push, 1, 2, 3, push!" Iris instructed.

"Ahhhh!"I screamed in pain as I started to push the baby through._ "Damn it this hurts like hell!_"

"Push!" Iris instructed again.

"YUSEI I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" I screamed at the top of the lungs gripping his hand for dear life. After 3 more pushes the first child was out screaming as the umbilical cord was cut, but that was not the worse of my problems I had another child inside me waiting to come out. I watched as Ryo cleaned the first born lightly placing it within a crib before returning to me and Iris when the second set of contractions hit.

"Hold on Suki just one more set and you can relax now push!" She said readying her hands to catch the baby head.

"AH!" I screamed as the pain shot through my body, I panted gathering my breath before pushing again through the pain. Five more pushes and pain filled moments later, the second child was born screaming just like the first. I fell back on the bed panting and groaning in pain. I looked up at Yusei to see him smile I turned my head back to where Ryo and Iris were cleaning the child.

Iris walked over to me holding my first child gently with in her arms. "This one is a boy." She handed him over to me, I held him gently in my arms. Tears ran down my face as I saw his beautiful eyes exactly like his fathers, I smiled and turned my head towards Yusei.

Yusei would you like to name him or should I? I asked gently rocking my arms back and forth.

Why do you name him I will always agree with the choices you make. He said lightly squeeze my shoulders looking at his child with a smile across his face.

"Ok um what do you think of Lucan?" I asked smiling down at my little bundle of joy, who was holding onto his father's finger with in his little hand.

"I love it" he chuckled wiggling his finger back and forth only to have Lucan hold onto it tighter.

I smiled passing Lucan to Yusei before turning to Iris who was watching as we met the next part of our lives. "This one is a girl." She said handing her over into my loving arms.

"What do you think we should name her?" I asked thinking of a good strong name for her but nothing seemed to fit her.

"What about Leila?" Yusei said I smiled it was too perfect.

"I love it my darling Leila." I said letting tears run down my face as my daughter used her vice like grip to grip onto my shirt. I laughed lightly kissing her on the head when we were all interrupted with a thud at the door.

Yusei and I looked at each other and chuckled as our friends waited outside the door to await the two new arrivals. We nodded at Iris to let them in the door creaked open and everyone filed in looking at us with huge smiles across their faces. They all made cute cooing noises at the two sleeping angels I looked at Yusei with a smile, he nodded and asked Yugi and Lucy to come over.

Yugi and Lucy I know this is kind of sudden but I would like you two to be the godfather and godmother of these two children. I said with a hopeful smiled.

"Of Course we love to." They smiled. "Um but can we hold them."

"Yes." I said lightly passing my sleeping daughter to Lucy. Yusei and I smiled as everyone got their turn to hold both children before leaving us to ourselves. I yawned getting out of the cot with my son within my arms we were heading back to our room where we have set up two cribs. We were about to go inside when Yugi stopped us pulling both of us to the room next to ours. Without a word he pushed the door opened to see a beautiful baby room, the golden walls lightened the room both cribs were pushed to one side of the room. On the other side was a rocking chair changing station and box full of toys I smiled walking over to the blue crib placing Lucan into bed where a small dragon watched over him and his sister. I petted Xiaolong on the head before turning to Yusei who was waiting for me by the door that lead to our room where we both found a peaceful slumber awaited us.


	14. Chapter 14: Hidden in the Shadows

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/19496/Desktop/Stor ies%20(Books)/BOOKs%20in%20progress/Falling%20For% 20A%20Demon%

It was an early morning I was out with a stroller walking with my children who were now one month old. I would always walk into them around the garden and the pond where they could see butterflies and fish as they went about their life. Smiling I stopped sitting by the pond with the stroller parked next to me to watch the fish as they swam within the small pond. But something felt off almost like I was being watched by something I could not see, I looked around me to see if I could see anyone but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. I sighed rubbing my shoulders when I hear feet trudge towards me I looked up to see Lucy walking to me. she sat by me quiet I looked at her then back at the pond, I was about to say something when she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Suki can I tell you something?" she asked the worry in her voice taking over.

"Yes what's wrong Lucy I haven't seen you this upset before." I smiled trying to calm her down.

"I'm scared." She simply said looking out at the pond.

"Lucy what are you scared of?" I asked lightly laying my hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.

"Having kids scares me." She murmured under her breath making it so I could barely hear it.

"Lucy having kids is a blessing its only strengthen the bond Yusei and I share for each other." I said lightly patting her on the back. "So there is no reason to be scared ok?"

"Ok thanks for listening you always seem to know what's bugging me." She said before running off to somewhere unknown. I just laughed and decided that it was time for myself to get back as well. I hummed pushing the stroller back towards the house when I felt eyes on my back again. I turned but nothing was there I sighed feeling myself shiver as a cool breeze suddenly ripped through the trees almost like a warning. I watched as thick black thunderheads began to move in from the east but it felt like something was coming with the storm.

I shook off the feeling strolling back into the mansion taking both children to their room putting them down for their afternoon nap. As I closed the door behind me looked at Yusei's office door deciding whether to bring up this feeling or not. I reach for the door slightly hesitating before knocking on the door sticking my head in the office.

"Yusei are you busy?" I asked waiting to see if I could come in.

"No what's wrong love something seems to be bugging you." He said looking up at me placing the paper work to the side.

I walked in sitting on the windowsill, "something is watching me Yusei I can feel it whenever I'm outside but every time I look back to see who it is but nothing is there." I said looking at the upcoming storm with worry.

"Suki I'm sure it's nothing this is the forest of demons are you sure your just not over worrying since we have children running about." He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't know but this storm coming is not looking like it's going to be too good either." I said glancing at him.

"It certainly looks likes it I wonder why this storm looks so hateful." He whispered looking at the storm.

"Yusei I think I'm going to go take a nap I'm really tied and I don't feel so good either." I said making my way to the door.

"Ok sleep well love ill check up on you later." He said grabbing his paper work again. I smiled walking out of the office across the hall into the bedroom, but the room felt different it felt cold almost like someone was watching me. I sighed trying to forget the feeling closing my eyes drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.

Watching a dark figure emerged from the shadows looking over the girl sleeping on the bed. He took small quiet step towards her making sure she was in a deep sleep before picking her up tossing her over its shoulder. The figured grinned evilly before laughing disappearing from the room with its prized in hand.

hehe end of story number 1! The next book is Called Behind the Demonic Door! please comment and rate also if you want to know more on the next book please message me ill be happy to answer any questions!


End file.
